sakura's and team adventure
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis biasa bahkan sangat biasa dan seumur hidupnya tidak mengenal kata cinta, dia sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya yang datar, Dia merasa kurang tantangan dan ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Suatu hari terjadi peristiwa yang akan mengubah alur hidupnya yang biasa menjadi luar biasa penuh akan tantangan antara hidup atau mati bersama Sasuke.R&R
1. prolog

Hai minna... aku kembali lagi ingin buat ff baru... kali ini bergenre fantasi, adventure,au, romance, friendship ...nah aku mau kasih Sedikit rinciannya.

* * *

Sakura seorang gadis biasa bahkan sangat biasa dan seumur hidupnya tidak mengenal kata cinta,dia sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya yang datar.

Dia merasa kurang tantangan dan ingin mempunyai seorang kekasih dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Suatu hari terjadi peristiwa yang akan mengubah alur hidupnya yang biasa menjadi luar biasa penuh akan tantangan antara hidup atau mati.

karena peristiwa itu,dia terdampar Menjalani hidup di dunia bayangan dengan seorang pria dingin dan teman lainnya, yang akan mendapinginya menemukan kepingan - kepingan jiwa .

"Selamat datang di dunia bayangan, Sakura-chan"

"Didunia ini terdapat orang yang sudah mati dan orang yang dalam keadaan krisis di dunia nyata"

* * *

"Kau adalah seorang kunci , semua orang akan mengikutimu karena kau adalah orang terpilih untuk menjadi pemimpin"

"Jika 5 kepingan jiwa terkumpul kau dan teman-temanmu akan hidup di duniamu kembali ".

"Tapi jika chakra kehidupanmu habis, kau akan mati "

* * *

"Anoo...siapa pria itu"

"Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi pasanganmu dalam perjalanan hidup dan matimu, hanya dengan nya kau bisa mengisi chakra kehidupanmu ,kalian saling membutuhkan"

"Bagaimana Caranya "

"Pengisian chakra kehidupan hanya bisa disalurkan melalui bibir pasangannya"

* * *

"Berhati-hatilah semua orang mengincar si pemegang kunci,karena orang yang sudah mati pun bisa hidup kembali jika mendapatkan 5 keping jiwa"

"Kusarankan jangan berjauhan dengan pasanganmu, karena bisa mengancam keselamatanmu"

* * *

"Aku memang menginginkan tantangan dalam hidupku tapi bukan berarti sesulit ini sampai harus mengorbankan hidupku antara hidup dan mati, kami -sama doakan semoga smuanya baik-baik saja ".

Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang Petualangan penuh akan tantangan, cinta dan persahabatan.

* * *

Maaf aku malah buat ff baru, ceritanya udah nyangkut diotak harus segera dikeluarin klo ga keburu lupa..buat yang menantikan squel jealous sama yume no mirai akan segera saya buat #mending ada yang nunggu..gapapalah pede dikit..terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca ff ku yang jauh dari kata sempurna R&amp;R ya.


	2. Chapter 1 - awal petualangan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author: hani yuya

Judul: sakura's and team adventure

Rate: T

Pairing: sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, saiino, nejiten, gaara,uchiha itachi, sasori.

Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Au, Romance, Friendship.

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana .don't like don't read.

* * *

Tokyo , 20 januari 2045

Bulan ini di Tokyo memasuki musim salju sehingga di sepanjang jalan salju menumpuk sampai mata kaki. Suhu nya pun sampai minus 5 derajat , karena itu semua orang memakai baju penghangat yang super tebal bahkan ada yang memakai lebih dari satu baju penghangat. Bagaikan berada di lemari pendingin hidung dan mulutpun sampai mengeluarkan embun.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan pakaian sekolah musim dinginnya serta tak lupa berlapis baju penghangatnya berjalan santai di tengah kota yang penuh akan tumpukan salju. Tahun ini dia menginjak tahun ke 3 di Tokyo hight school.

#Sakura Pov on#

Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan di atas tumpukan salju, kulihat jam tangan yang kupakai di tangan kananku "Baru jam 6, lagi-lagi aku terlalu cepat berangkat " . Setiap pagi aku selalu bangun jam 4.30 pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, bekal dan buku pelajaran.

Ibuku Haruno Mebuki dan ayahku Haruno Kizashi bekerja di toko kue 'Haruno Bakery' milik kami sendiri letak toko kuenya tak jauh dari rumah.

Aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun diatasku namanya Sasori , kini meneruskan kuliah nya di Osaka university tapi sudah sekitar 3 bulan ini aku tidak mendengar kabarnya ,kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

Langkahku berhenti di depan lampu penyebrangan, karena lampunya berwarna merah.

"Haahh" Aku menghela nafas panjang, selama 17 tahun dalam hidupku belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta, Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku yang datar tidak ada tantangan sama sekali , aku hanya mengikuti arus yang sudah ada.

Kalau boleh meminta pada Kami-sama, Aku ingin hidupku penuh akan tantangan dan sedikit berwarna lalu mencintai seorang pria dengan setulus hatiku yang bisa melindungiku dan selalu berada disisiku.

Ah lampunya sudah berwarna hijau , akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku . Tapi baru 3 langkah ku berjalan, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Tin Tin Tin  
Sebuah motor balap berwarna hitam melaju cepat ke arahku, aku terbelalak tak percaya kakiku kaku di tempat, kudengar dari arah belakang semua orang berteriak histeris.

BRaakkkkk  
Telat ... pria yang membawa motor balap tadi , sempat kulihat dia menghindar sebelum akhirnya menabrakku , lalu dia melompat dari motornya dan memelukku erat hanya untuk melindungi tubuhku akan benturan aspal jalan, tapi sayang bagian kepalaku terhantam kerasnya jalan, akhirnya tubuh kami terpental jauh hampir 5 meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Tubuhku terasa sakit pandanganku pun buram,darah bercucuran dari kepalaku , sebelum mataku terpejam sepenuhnya , aku melihat seorang pria yang berbaring tak jauh dariku. Dia orang yang menabrakku, keadaannya pun hampir sama denganku mungkin lebih parah karena dia melindungiku dengan tubuhnya.

Dia orang yang baik pikirku, semoga kami dipertemukan kembali , lalu aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

#

#

Silau itu yang kurasakan saat kubuka mataku dengan perlahan. Berulang kali kumengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada mataku.

Lalu aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk , mataku terbelalak kaget saat kulihat sekelilingku penuh akan pepohonan 'Di mana ini?' Itu ucapan pertama yang terlintas di otakku.

Kucoba berdiri dan sekali lagi mempertajam penglihatanku, Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisku, Otakku mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kuingat kejadian sebelumnya aku terbaring tak berdaya karena sebuah kecelakaan, lalu kuperhatikan tubuhku dengan seksama. Tidak ada luka ataupun darah yang keluar dari kepala maupun tubuhku.

Yang aneh nya lagi baju yang kukenakan pun berbeda, aku memakai baju berwarna merah tanpa lengan, dengan rompi belahan kanan -kiri berwarna pink sepaha dan celana short hitam pendek sepaha.

"Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! " ucapku frustasi . Tak sengaja kulihat kalung yang menempel di leherku, kalung berbentuk hati yang ditengahnya terdapat cairan biru didalamnya, serta dua buah kunci dengan bulatan kecil yang berada di samping kanan - kiri nya.

Wuusshhh  
Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya dari dalam kalung tersebut , cahaya putih itu lalu memunculkan sesosok manusia bertubuh seperti peri kecil kira-kira besarnya sama dengan telapak tanganku dengan wajah yang serupa denganku.

Sosok itu melayang di depan mataku, Ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut, mulutku menganga saat dia mulai berucap.

"Selamat datang di dunia bayangan, Sakura-chan " Dia berucap dengan senyum yang memenuhi wajah kecilnya.

"Hwaaa... kau bisa bicara?! " Aku jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya.

"Tentu saja, aku ini tercipta dari separuh jiwamu yang akan menuntunmu mencari kepingan-kepingan jiwa nanti "

"Kepingan jiwa? apa maksudmu, cepat jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini ? " Aku menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan dari awal, dengarkanlah baik-baik " lalu sosok kecil itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, tak lama kemudian cahaya putih keluar dari jari telunjuknya yang mungil.

Lalu terbentuklah layar yang cukup besar yang didalamnya tergambar diriku yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat infus diseluruh badan dan juga alat pembantu pernafasan.

Disana juga aku melihat Kaa-san dan tou-san yang menangis di samping tubuhku yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Tak biasanya mereka mengeluarkan air mata, setahuku mereka orang yang kuat. Melihat mereka menangis membuat air mataku ikut menetes.

"Haruno Sakura tahun ini berusia 17 tahun, tidak pernah jatuh cinta, hidupnya pun biasa saja, sampai tadi kau memohon pada kami-sama untuk mengubah alur kehidupanmu untuk lebih penuh tantangan ,begitu kan Sakura-chan? "

" ... "

"Didunia ini terdapat orang yang sudah mati dan orang yang dalam keadaan krisis di dunia nyata, kau ditarik ke sini untuk menentukan apakah kehidupan mu akan berlanjut atau tidak "

" ... "

"Kau adalah seorang pemegang kunci dan sebagai pemimpin di tim mu semua orang akan mengikutimu"

" ... "

"Kalung yang kau gunakan adalah bukti kau adalah seorang pemegang kunci, lalu cairan yang terdapat di tengahnya itu adalah chakra kehidupanmu di sini,Jika berwarna biru itu artinya chakra kehidupanmu penuh, jika berwarna hijau chakra kehidupanmu tinggal setengah, dan jika berwarna merah berhati-hatilah itu mendekati akhir hidupmu, lalu 3 bulatan di kunci sebelah kiri dan 2 bulatan di sebelah kanan itu adalah tempat kepingan jiwa yang akan kau cari, satu-persatu kepingan jiwa yang kau temukan akan otomatis tertanam di sana "

" ... "

"Jika 5 kepingan jiwa terkumpul kau dan teman-temanmu akan hidup di duniamu kembali "

" ... "

"Tapi jika chakra kehidupanmu habis, kau akan mati "

"Tunggu,! bisakah kau jelaskan dengan perlahan? " kuhapus air mata yang menetes di pipiku.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa ! kita harus bergegas Sakura -chan"

"Heh,memang kenapa? "

Wuussshhh.. Jleb  
Sebuah panah melesat cepat di depan mataku lalu tertancap di dahan pohon tak jauh dariku, mataku terbelalak tak percaya.

Kutengokan wajahku ke arah panah itu melesat, kulihat seorang pria paruh baya berdiri untuk menarik panah ke 2 untuk diarahkannya lagi padaku.

"Lari Sakura-chan! " Sosok kecil yang serupa denganku berteriak kearahku. Segera ku bangun dari dudukku dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Sosok pria separuh baya yang menyerangku pun ikut mengejarku, berulang kali ia lepaskan panahnya ke arahku.

"Hwaa, ada apa ini, kenapa dia mau membunuh ku?" Tanyaku sambil berlari menghindari panahnya.

"Dia sudah mati " sosok kecil itu berdiri dipundakku.

"Haahh"

"Berhati-hatilah semua orang mengincar si pemegang kunci,karena orang yang sudah mati pun bisa hidup kembali jika mendapatkan 5 keping jiwa Sakura-chan "

"Apa-apaan ini, kyaaa "

Bruuk - sial - Gara-gara aku tidak memperhatikan jalan,aku terpeleset dan jatuh membentur tanah . Kulihat pria itu mendekat ke arahku, ditariknya busur panah nya kearahku , badanku tak bisa bergerak aku pasrah kututup kedua mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

Crassshhh  
"Eh, tidak sakit ?" Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kusingkirkan tanganku dari wajahku.

Sosok bayangan seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang mencuat belakang membelakangiku dia menggunakan hakama berwarna putih dengan celana selutut dan rompi yang diikat dengan tali di pinggang .

Dia menolongku dengan sebilah pedang yang di pegangnya membelah tubuh pria setengah baya yang mengejarku tadi. Anehnya sosok pria setengah baya tadi hilang tak berbekas hanya menyisakan debu yang lalu diterbangkan angin.

" ... " aku masih diam tak bergeming. Lalu sosok pria dengan rambut mencuat belakang berbalik ke arahku, terpancar mata Onyx nya yang indah berwarna hitam kelam menatap balik manik Emeraldku. Aku terpana akan ketampanannya yang bak seorang Pangeran .'Kami-sama aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya '

.  
.

.  
To be continue .

Waahhh jadi juga chap 1...maaf jika jelek, aku newbe dan masih banyak …jika berkenan minta kritik dan sarannya ya. Arigatou.R&amp;R.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 2 - Teman seperjalanan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author: hani yuya

Judul: sakura's and team adventure

Rate: T

Pairing: sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, saiino, nejiten, gaara,uchiha itachi, sasori.

Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Au, Romance, Friendship.

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana .don't like don't read.

* * *

Aku masih tak bergeming ,tatapan matanya bagai menghipnotis tubuhku sampai tak bisa bergerak .

"Kau, si pemegang kunci? " ucapnya sambil memasukkan pedang miliknya ke sarungnya.

"Ah, Seperti nya begitu, ha-ha-ha " aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal sambil tertawa dipaksakan menutupi sikapku yang sedikit salah tingkah dihadapannya.

"Hn, kuharap kau tidak menyusahkanku nantinya " ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Eh? " aku syok mendengar perkataan terakhir nya. Aku langsung patah hati, kami-sama dingin sekali sikap pria itu. Lalu sosok kecil yang berada di pundakku mulai bicara lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan, cepat kejar Sasuke-kun! " perintahnya. Aku segera bangun dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Anoo, siapa pria itu?" Tanyaku berbisik pada sosok kecil yang dengan santai duduk di punggung ku.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi pasanganmu dalam perjalanan hidup dan matimu, hanya dengan nya kau bisa mengisi chakra kehidupanmu ,kalian saling membutuhkan" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana Caranya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pengisian chakra kehidupan hanya bisa disalurkan melalui bibir pasangannya"

"Heeeee! " mataku terbelalak tak percaya, apa yang tadi dikatakannya di bibir. Aku belum pernah berciuman, pacar saja aku tak punya apalagi ciuman.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? " tanyaku lagi.

"Ada, kau bisa mengisi cakra kehidupanmu dengan makan yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup "

"Hah, baiklah... lebih baik makan daripada jantungku copot berciuman dengannya" ucapku kecil.

"Haahhh, terserah kau saja Sakura-chan, tapi menurutku lebih cepat mengisi cakra dengan berciuman di waktu yang terdesak, oh ya panggil aku Saku " sosok kecil itu menghela nafas.

Aku masih berjalan dibelakangnya, jalannya cepat sekali membuatku sedikit berlari dibuatnya.

"Ne, Saku - aku masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya bisa kau jelaskan lagi, lalu sekarang kita berada dimana ini?" Tanyaku pada sosok kecil yang bernama Saku.

"Baiklah dengarkanlah baik-baik" dia mulai menjelaskan lagi.

"Un " jawabku singkat.

"Di sini adalah dunia bayangan, yaitu dunia paralel yang terhubung ke duniamu dan dunia orang mati. Seperti yang kau lihat, terdapat orang yang sudah mati dan orang yang keadaan kritis di duniamu."

"Kenapa di dunia ini terdapat orang mati "tanyaku

"Itu karena keinginan mereka di dunia nyata masih ada yang belum terpenuhi, kebanyakan dari mereka ingin hidup kembali di sana "

"Hah ! memangnya bisa? orang yang mati hidup lagi "jawabku terkejut

"Sakura-chan aku sudah pernah menjelaskan padamu sebelumnya, jika mereka mendapatkan 5 kepingan jiwa maka mereka hidup kembali, dan ingatan nya di dunia ini akan terhapus begitu juga orang yang di dunia nyata, ingatan kematian tentang orang tersebut akan terhapus seakan -akan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa "

"Lalu bagaimana caraku menemukan kepingan jiwa Saku, Bentuknya pun aku tak tau, sedangkan aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang dunia ini! "Jawabku frustasi.

"Kepingan jiwa berada di 5 desa, yaitu desa tsuchi , desa ame, desa yuki , desa hi dan desa kaze dan bentuknya seperti permata, setiap desa memiliki warna yang berbeda, kau harus memiliki semua warna "

"Errr... jadi meski aku sudah punya 5 keping jiwa, tapi ada warna yang sama tetap tidak bisa? "

"Iya"

"Lalu kenapa mereka tak mengumpulkan sendiri? "

"Hanya sang pemegang kunci yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan kepingan jiwa tersebut dan kau itu wadah Sakura-chan hanya kalung sang pemegang kunci yang dapat menyimpan kepingan jiwa "

"Ehhhh "

"Makanya mereka semua menyerang sang pemegang kunci untuk memiliki kalungmu, kalung tidak akan terlepas jika sang empunya masih hidup, karena orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak memiliki 5 keping jiwa, lain halnya dengan orang kritis di dunia sana yang bisa kau ajak kembali jika 5 keping jiwa kau miliki "

"Jika aku mati? apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang ikut denganku? "

"Mencari sang pemegang kunci lainnya, ! Masalahnya pemegang kunci jarang ditemui bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami "

"Lalu bagaimana aku membedakan orang yang sudah mati dengan orang yang krisis di duniaku, di dunia ini? "Tanyaku

"Kau bisa membedakannya dengan kalung yang mereka pakai "

"Kalung? Maksudmu seperti kalung yang kupakai? "

"Ya, tapi agak lebih sederhana dibandingkan dengan punyamu, hanya ada bandul hati di kalungnya , lalu yang memakainya orang yang bisa kau ajak turut serta dalam perjalananmu nanti . karena mereka semua orang yang dalam keadaan kritis di dunia nyata "

"Jadi mereka sama denganku, diantara hidup dan mati? "

"Ya,karena itu mereka mencari pemegang kunci dan ikut membantumu mencari kepingan jiwa nanti "

"Haaah, Aku memang menginginkan tantangan dalam hidupku tapi bukan berarti sesulit ini sampai harus mengorbankan hidupku antara hidup dan mati, kami -sama doakan semoga smuanya baik-baik saja " Teriakku frustrasi.

Bruuk  
Tiba-tiba pria tampan yang berjalan di depanku, errr pria bernama Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba. Sehingga aku menubruk punggungnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? "Tanyaku padanya.

"Ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita! "jawabnya, mata Onyx tajamnya mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling kami.

"Ehhhh! Apakah orang yang sudah mati lagi ? "

"Entahlah dan kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku "Perintahnya

Aku terbelalak tak percaya, ternyata dia orang yang baik , 'kyaaaa, keren ' innerku berteriak senang.

"Karena jika terjadi sesuatu padamu ,aku juga yang akan susah!" lanjutnya .

Jlebbb, perkataan nya benar-benar menohok hatiku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya hiks- Innerku menjerit.

Sreet bluushh

Sasuke langsung menggendongku di pundaknya dan melompat menghindari pisau yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami.

"Tsk... KELUARLAH! " teriaknya marah. Lalu menurunkan ku dari gendongannya, kupegang erat baju yang sasuke pakai. Ini seperti di film-film action yang sering kutonton , jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang ,badanku gemetar.

Triinkkk  
Tiba-tiba seorang muncul dengan sebilah pedang yang menyerang Sasuke tapi Sasuke dengan sigap menangkis dengan pedangnya.

Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan manik sapphire nya berada tepat di depan Sasuke . Mata Onyx dan Sapphire saling memandang, aku melihat mata Shapphire itu terbelalak kaget ketika mata mereka bersibobrok.

"TEME!" ucapnya terkejut.

"DOBE! " Sasuke pun tak kalah kagetnya.

Ah, mereka sepertinya saling mengenal. Pria dengan manik sapphire itu terbelalak kaget ketika dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Entah ada hubungan apa diantara mereka berdua. Tapi seperti nya mereka cukup dekat.

"Teme, kenapa kau juga ada di sini? " tanyanya bingung sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarungnya.

"Hn " Sasuke hanya memberikan jawaban absurd nya.

Lalu pandangan kami pun bertemu, manik shappire nya memandang manik emeralku intens. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

"Wah, teme kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sudah mempunyai kekasih,haha ?" Pria itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. Dan mendapatkan deathglare darinya.

Mataku melotot mendengar penuturan pria berambut kuning ini tentang kami. Kuakui aku senang dia beranggapan jika kami sepasang kekasih,hehehe. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan mulai memperkenalkan namanya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal nona cantik, siapa namamu? "Tanyanya padaku.

"Haha, Haruno Sakura " jawabku malu-malu. Siapa yang tidak senang dipuji cantik oleh seorang pria,he.

Tiba-tiba mata sapphire naruto membulat saat pandangannya tertuju pada kalung yang menempel di leherku .  
"Heeeee... Sakura-chan, kau- kau si pemegang kunciii?! " pria bernama Naruto itu langsung menghambur memelukku. "Akhirnya aku menemukan si pemegang kunci, ttebayo " senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Nafasku sesak. Naruto terlalu erat memelukku sampai aku sulit bernafas.

"Kau membuatnya sulit bernafas,dobe ! " ucap Sasuke menarik baju Naruto menjauh dariku.

"Hehehe, bilang saja kau cemburu teme " tangannya menyenggol2 tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pedang ke arah leher pria berambut kuning itu dan mengancamnya.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi, kupenggal kepalamu, Naruto!" Ancamnya .

"Tunggu teme, aku hanya bercanda. Cepat turunkan pedangmu! " keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah Naruto.

"Hn " Sasuke langsung menurunkan pedangnya dari leher Naruto. Tapi matanya masih mendelik tak suka pada Naruto.

Sret... sret... sret

Sebuah suara gesekan kaki terdengar dibalik pohon besar yang berada di belakang Naruto. Secara refleks aku kembali memegang erat baju Sasuke. Sasuke yang juga menyadarinya langsung mempersiapkan pedang miliknya.

"Keluarlah, siapa disana! "Teriak Sasuke.

Nihil tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Sasuke yang geram mulai melangkah mendekati asal suara tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto langsung mencegahnya.

"Tunggu teme!" Cegahnya

"Hn, kau mengenalnya Naruto?" Sasuke mengernyit kan dahinya.

"Kau pun mengenalnya Teme,hehe " lagi-lagi cengiran rubah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan keluarlah, ternyata mereka Teme dan pacarnya, ttebayo" Teriaknya. Lalu sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan tubuh yang molek, memakai baju dan celana berlengan panjang muncul dari balik pohon itu. Cantik - kata itu yang pertama keluar dari mulutku. Gadis itu terus melangkah lalu berhenti di samping Naruto. Naruto langsung melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang sang gadis.

"Hehe, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia pacarku,Sakura-chan" ucapnya sumrigah.

"Heee, gadis semanis dia pacarmu, Naruto! " teriakku tak percaya. Gadis yang memiliki manik lavender itu hanya tersipu malu mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Wajah cantiknya sangat merah semerah tomat.

"Nah, Hinata chan perkenalkan dia Sakura pacarnya teme si pemegang kunci, ttebayo "

Wajahku pun ikut memerah gara-gara mendengarnya menyebutku kekasih Sasuke. senyum sumringah pun tercetak jelas di wajahku.

Pletakk. Sebuah jitakan dari Sasuke mendarat sempurna di atas kepala Naruto.

"Itaaaaiiiii!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang kami bukan sepasang kekasih! " jawabnya dingin.

Jlebb lagi-lagi pernyataan Sasuke membuatku patah hati, senyumku pun pudar .

*Skura pov off *

*Normal pov *

Senyuman sumringah gadis bersurai pink itu pudar ketika mendengar penolakan langsung dari pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa disini?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Etoo, sebenarnya kami-!" belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sosok kecil bernama Saku yang sempat terlupakan tadi mulai bicara. Diangkat tangannya ke atas dan jari telunjuknya mengeluarkan cahaya putih lalu sebuah layar yang cukup besar muncul menggambarkan sosok Naruto dan Hinata. Layar itu membeberkan waktu kejadian di dunia nyata yang menyebabkan mereka berada di dunia bayangan ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata, mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan. Yang terjadi tepat pukul 12 tengah malam di kota Tokyo, Naruto membonceng hinata dengan motor nya. Dengan kecepan tertinggi 200km/jam dalam keadaan mengantuk. Lalu akhirnya mereka terjatuh dan tubuh mereka menghantam jalanan sangat keras. Mereka berdua mengalami pendarahan cukup parah dan patah tulang yang cukup serius. Membuat keadaan mereka kritis saat ini " Lalu layarnya menghilang seiring selesainya ucapan Saku.

Manik Shappire Naruto membulat mendengar penuturan Saku dan semua yang telah dilihatnya.

"Hwaaa, Tadi ada layar seperti tv disana?"Naruto menunjuk udara kosong yang tadi terdapat layar video flashback tentang dirinya dan hinata "Dan kau makhluk apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah pucat.

"Panggil aku Saku bodoh, aku tau semua yang terjadi pada kalian sebelum berada di dunia ini " ucapnya sambil mendelik tak suka pada Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh " ujar Sasuke datar.

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat . Karena perbuatannya dia sampai membahayakan jiwa Hinata. Dia baru sadar ternyata dia benar-benar bodoh. Bulir keringat jatuh di wajah nya, cengiran rubahnya pun tidak terlihat merutuki perbuatan bodohnya, Dia menjambat rambut kuningnya frustasi . Dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Anoo,jadi kalian berdua mau ikut dengan kami mencari kepingan jiwa "tanya gadis bersurai pink yang menjadi pemegang kunci itu memecah keheningan.

"Ahh, iya, sudah 2 hari kami disini "

Sasuke mengernyit."Dobe,bukankah kemarin kita masih bertemu?" tanya Sasuke heran kepada sahabat kuningnya ini.

"Ah, Saku lupa memberitaukan pada kalian, waktu di dunia kalian dengan dunia bayangan selisih 8 hari. Jika di sini 1hari di dunia kalian baru 3 jam. Begitu juga sebaliknya . jika di dunia kalian 1 hari di dunia bayangan 8 hari . Begitulah, jadi Naruto dan Hinata mengalami kecelakaan 6 jam sebelum Sakura dan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan " jelas Saku sosok kecil yang mengaku tercipta dari separuh jiwa Sakura.

Mereka semua hampir tidak percaya dengan penuturan saku.'tapi memang dunia ini penuh keanehan apapun bisa terjadi dan bukan hal aneh lagi ' batin Sakura.

"Tidak!" Sebuah penolakan terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. "Aku tidak setuju jika mereka berdua ikut dalam perjalanan kita " lanjutnya.

"TEME, aku ini sahabatmu. kau tega membiarkanku mati di sini ttebayo?! " cerca Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Tsk, kau hanya akan mengganggu perjalananku,bodoh! " timpal Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Apa,katamu? Kau selalu saja menganggapku bodoh,Teme. Kau berada disini juga karena ulah bodohmu kan! "

"Tsk, kau nengataiku bodoh dobe ?" Alis sasuke terangkat "kau taukan keturunan Uchiha tidak ada yang bodoh!" Sasuke mencengkram baju Naruto.

Hinata yang berada di sebelah Naruto hanya diam melihat mereka bertengkar. Sedangkan Sakura tidak tau harus bagaimana memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun mereka berdua temanmu kan?biarkan mereka berdua ikut dengan kita " Bela Sakura.

"Tsk, kau yakin ingin membawa mereka?" Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari baju Naruto, mata Onyxnya mendelik kesal memandang manik emerald sang gadis.

"Ehm, ya " jawabnya gugup, mengontrol jantungnya yang berdebar keras karena pandangan intens Sasuke.

"Hn" jawaban absurd keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau suatu saat nanti kau mengalami kesulitan karena ulah bodohnya" lalu pandangannya mengarah kepada sahabat kuningnya "Dan kau Dobe, kuharap jangan berulah atau kukeluarkan otak bodohmu dari kepalamu itu "Setelah selesai bicara Sasuke langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hwaaaa, terimakasih Sakura chan, tak kusangka Sasuke penurut sekali padamu" Naruto langsung memeluk gadis bersurai pink itu .manik shappire nya berbinar-binar saking senangnya.

"Ah, terimakasih Sakura chan" gadis dengan manik lavender itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Dia pun merasa lega akan keputusan Sasuke memperbolehkan mereka ikut serta.

"Ya, aku juga senang punya teman wanita" Sakura bersyukur karena kini dia tidak hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Karena jika hanya berdua dengannya, itu semua membuat dia menderita penyakit jantung mendadak, jika setiap Onyx Sasuke memandang emerald miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menyusul Sasuke, kalau tidak,Sakura yang akan susah " ucap saku yang sejak tadi diam. jari telunjuknya mengarah ke arah Sasuke yang sudah mulai menjauh.

-0000-

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepatnya, matahari yang bersinar terang kini tertidur. Digantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari langkah sang pemuda pemudi yang sudah berjam -jam berjalan menyusuri hutan yang tak dikenalnya. Mereka hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang minim disana.

"Hosh,hosh,hosh- teme kita istirahat dulu ya aku lelah " Pinta Naruto dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Pantas saja sejak mereka memulai perjalanan tak sedikitpun mereka beristirahat walau sebentar.

"Hn,Tidak " jawabnya datar.

"Kau gila Teme! sekarang sudah malam kami butuh istirahat, ttebayo "

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, kita memang harus istirahat dulu Sasuke, lihat Sakura-chan dan Hinata chan juga sudah lelah " ucap Saku khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Karena kalung yang dipakainya sudah berubah berwarna hijau, yang artinya chakra kehidupan nya tinggal setengah.

Pandangan Sasuke langsung teralihkan pada Sakura yang sejak tadi menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas yang sudah diujung tenggorokan saking lelahnya.

"Hn, baiklah kita bermalam di sini, tapi ingat kalian harus tetap hati-hati dan kau Sakura, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Karena banyak pembunuh yang mengincar kau sebagai pemegang kunci " perintahnya.

"Baiklah teme,jya aku duluan" Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata bridal style dan pergi ke semak-semar menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit kan dahinya 'mau kemana mereka? Jika ingin beristirahat bukankah disini juga bisa?' batinnya.

Sakura lalu memposisikan diri menjadi duduk masih dengan menyender pada pohon dibelakang punggungnya. Kakinya dia biarkan berselonjor. Dan mulai mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekatinya."Bagaimana keadaanmu" Tanyanya saat berada tepat di depan Sakura.

"Entahlah, tubuhku terasa berat sekali lalu kepalaku agak sedikit pusing " jawabnya tanpa menatap Sasuke. Karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat terasa di kepalanya.

Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan sedikit berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Lalu tangannya terulur memegang jidat lebar gadis bersurai pink itu. Mata onyxnya membulat,dia merasakan panas di telapak tangannya saat menyentuh kening sang gadis. "Dia demam " gumamnya pelan.

"AH, Sasuke lihat" sosok kecil yang bernama Saku menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Sakura " Warna kalungnya berubah menjadi merah " lanjutnya.

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya, karena demam, chakra kehidupan gadis bersurai pink ini dengan cepatnya tersedot . Dan juga membuat keadaan sang gadis terkulai lemah, hampir kehilangan akan kesadarannya.

"Tsk, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanyanya panik pada sosok kecil bernama Saku.

"Kau harus mengisi chakra kehidupannya sekarang, kalau tidak Sakura chan akan mati! " jelasnya.

Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang saran sosok kecil itu. Onyx nya masih tetap memperhatikan gadis bersurai pink itu, yang semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Cepatlah kau putuskan Sasuke!" Sosok kecil itu semakin panik .lalu berubah menjadi segumpal cahaya putih dan masuk ke dalam kalung yang dipakai Sakura.

"Tsk,sial" akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Sakura bridal style dan mencari semak rumput untuk membaringkan tubuh gadis bersurai pink itu. Tanpa berfikir lagi Sasuke langsung mengalirkan chakra kehidupan pada sang gadis melalui bibirnya. Yang tadinya sebuah kecupan menjadi lumatan kecil, Sasuke harus melakukannya sampai chakra kehidupan sang gadis kembali penuh.

-0000-

Cuit cuit cuit

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur, cahayanya yang terang menyinari seluruh bagian bumi. Burung-burung pun mulai berkicau merdu menikmati udara segar sekitarnya. Keadaan hutan yang tadinya gelap sekarang terlihat jelas karena sinar matahari menyinari hutan sekitarnya. Serta burung-burung yang berterbangan dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya.

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan itu , masuk melalui celah-celah manik emerald sang gadis bersurai pink yang terbaring di atas semak rumput. Sang gadis mulai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke manik emerald nya. Saat kesadarannya mulai pulih Sakura memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk.

'Lho, dimana aku ini. Seingatku tadi malam tubuhku bersandar di pohon? ' batinnya. Sakura mengingat -ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi nihil, dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam pada dirinya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya saat dia bicara dengan Sasuke selebihnya dia tak ingat.

"Sakura,bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan? " suara bariton pemuda berambut raven ini membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan sang gadis. Lalu wajahnya mendekati wajah gadis bersurai pink ini, sampai tak ada jarak diantaranya, Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di jidat lebar sang gadis.

"Hn, syukurlah demammu sudah turun " ucapnya lega masih dengan keningnya yang menempel.

Sakura hampir tak bisa bernafas. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya berubah sangat merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. 'Gawat, klo terus begini aku bisa mati mendadak' batinnya.

"Akhhhhh... Teme apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini, ttebayo ?" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang. Dengan refleks Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke. Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan tenaga super kuatnya dan akhirnya Sasuke jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

"Uwaa, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun" Sakura langsung membantu Sasuke berdiri. Tapi malah langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari pemuda berambut raven ini.

"HAhaha, dasar kau Teme, belum cukupkah kau semalam bersama Sakura ber-uuppph!" belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara, Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi, aku akan benar-benar mengeluarkan semua isi kepalamu, Dobe " ancamnya. Dengan hawa membunuh. Naruto mengangguk pasrah. 'Dasar Uchiha gengsinya besar sekali' batin Naruto.

Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi semalam sampai Sasuke semarah itu jika Naruto mengatakannya. Uhhhh otak pintarnya pun tak berfungsi sekarang.

Deg,deg,deg ... tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang tak seperti biasanya. Kalungnya pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya coklat.

Pandangan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata langsung teralihkan ke arah Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba sosok kecil bernama Saku muncul.

"Kepingan jiwa sudah tak jauh dari sini ,kau mulai merasakan keberadaannya kan Sakura ?" Tanya Saku dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ya,Aku merasakannya " Sakura mengangguk .

"Kalungmu mengeluarkan cahaya coklat yang berarti kepingan jiwa terdapat di desa tsuchi. Tak salah lagi. Setelah melewati hutan ini terdapat desa tsuchi disana "lanjutnya. Seraya menunjukkan arah keberadaan desa tersebut.

"Yoshhh ... ayo cepat kita ambil kepingan jiwa pertama, ttebayo" dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto berlari sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata mendahului Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tsk, dasar bodoh memangnya dia tau dimana kepingan jiwa berada?" Sasuke mulai berjalan dan Sakura ikut berjalan disampingnya. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan Naruto berlari balik ke arah mereka.

"Anoo, kalian duluan saja, kami ikuti dari belakang. Aku lupa kalau hanya pemegang kunci yang tau keberadaan kepingan jiwa. Ha-ha-ha " Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil dipaksakan tertawa menutupi kebodohannya.

"Hn, kau memang orang paling bodoh,Dobe " Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, lalu meneruskan langkahnya. Sakura pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. Sedangkan wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto.

-0000-

Sementara di Desa Tsuchi. Seorang wanita berambut blonde yang dikuncir poni tail , serta kedua manik sapphire dengan lekuk tubuh yang molek menggunakan baju biru yang terlihat sexi ,bersama pasangannya pria berwajah pucat yang selalu memamerkan senyum palsunya dikelilingi segerombolan orang yang sudah mati. Mereka ingin merebut kepingan jiwa yang berada di tangan gadis blonde itu. Mereka bertarung mempertahankan kepingan jiwa yang ada padanya. Dengan sisa chakra kehidupan keduanya yang sudah berwarna hijau.

'Cepatlah datang pemegang kunci 'lirih gadis blonde itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC  
Arigatou buat yang udah baca semoga kalian suka dan maaf lama updateT_T. Aku minta kritik dan saran dari lupa R&amp;R

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 3- kepingan jiwa pertama

Author: hani yuya

Judul : sakura's and team adventure

Rate : T

Pairing: sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, saiino, nejiten, gaara,uchiha itachi, sasori.

Genre :Fantasi,Adventure,Au,Ah,Romance,Friendship.

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana don't like don't read.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Hari menjelang siang. Namun sejak tadi pagi entah sudah berapa jam mereka melangkahkan kakinya di tengah hutan. Hanya terlihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi disisi kanan dan kiri. Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan di belakangnya. Keringat membasahi wajah mereka. Rasa lelahpun terpancar dari wajah Naruto. Namun mereka semua tak bisa beristirahat jika sang pemimpin Uchiha Sasuke tidak memberi komando untuk istirahat.

Sakura yang berjalan disamping Sasuke, sesekali manik Emeraldnya melirik pemuda raven itu. Ia teringat sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya tadi pagi. Sakura masih ingat jelas saat Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di jidat lebarnya saat dia baru bangun tidur tadi pagi. Semburat merah tipis tergores diwajahnya saat membayangkan moment indahnya tadi pagi. Tangannya menutup kedua matanya yang ikut memanas dan kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan guna berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dari pikirannya. Sasuke yang sekilas melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. Ikut menyipitkan mata melihat tingkah laku sakura yang aneh. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

_Bruuk_

Sakura terjatuh dengan tak elitnya. Dia terjatuh terselengkat akar pohon yang terbentang lurus di bawah kainya. Ini semua gara-gara dia tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"Ittaiiiii " ringisnya. seraya memegang dengkulnya yang terbentur tanah.

"Hahahahaa... uupphhhh" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun mulutnya berhasil dibekap oleh tangan Hinata.

"Tch Bodoh " Sasuke mendecih. Dan langsung membantu Sakura berdiri "Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati" wajahnya memerah dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu Saku sosok kecil itu hanya menepuk jidatnya saat melihat tingkah bodoh Sakura. Kemudian dia terbang melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh didepannya. Saku langsung berbalik terbang mendekati Sakura dan duduk dipundaknya.

**"Sakura... tidak jauh lagi kita akan sampai di Desa Tsuchi. Mungkin sekitar 20 km dari sini. Sebaiknya kita bergegas"** ucapnya seraya mengedarkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. Semuanya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.  
-000-

.

.  
Setelah berjalan selama satu jam akhirnya mereka sampai di desa Tsuchi. Namun mereka heran kenapa keadaan di desa ini sepi sekali. Sakura mengedarkan pandangnya sekeliling jalan yang ia lalui. Berjejer beberapa rumah gubuk di samping kanannya dan hamparan bunga dan kebun di samping kirinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini.

"Hei Teme apakah kau tak merasa aneh dengan keadaan Desa ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba."Sejak tadi kita tidak menemukan seorangpun disini" pandangannyapun meneliti sekeliling.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Naruto paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba cahaya coklat terpancar dari kalung yang digunakan Sakura. Kali ini kalungnya terangkat seolah menunjukkan keberadaan letak kepingan jiwa yang mereka cari.

"Wah... bercahaya lagi. Lihat reaksi kalung ini, seperti jarum kompas petunjuk arah. Apa yang harus kulakukan Saku?" tanya Sakura pada sosok kecil itu.

Saku mengangguk mengerti**"Kita ikuti kemana arah kalungmu bergerak"** jawabnya. Lalu mereka semua berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan kalung Sakura.

.

.

-000-.

.

.  
Kini terlihat hamparan tanah kosong yang sangat luas. Cahaya coklat kalung Sakura pun menghilang membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Manik emeraldnya menyipit, Sakura melihat sesuatu di depan sana. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang dikuncir satu dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis sedang dikepung oleh sepuluh, ah bukan sepertinya lebih banyak lagi manusia atau bukan dia tak tau. Karena jarak pandangnya yang cukup jauh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sakura tak dapat membedakan apakah didepan sana, mereka orang yang sudah mati atau orang yang senasib dengannya. Namun entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau gadis blonde dan pemuda berambut klimis itu salah satu temannya.

"Nee... Sasuke-kun kita harus menolong wanita dan pria yang sedang dikepung itu" ucapnya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit. Sebelah alisnya terangkat"Hn. Untuk apa kita menolongnya?" jawabnya cuek.

"Entahlah. Firasatku berkata kalau kita harus menolong mereka berdua"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Ayolah Teme ada benarnya juga kata Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kita menolong mereka. Firasatku pun mengatakan kalau mereka mirip seseorang yang kita kenal, ttebayo" ucap Naruto seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak... mencari kepingan jiwa lebih penting daripada menolong mereka. Itu akan membuang waktuku secara percuma" jawabnya sinis.

"Tck. Kau benar-benar tak punya hati ttebayo " Naruto mendelik sebal Sasuke."Biar aku saja yang pergi menolongnya sendiri" lanjutnya. Lalu berlari ke arah kedua sosok yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Naruto-kun berhati-hatilah" teriak Hinata khawatir. Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Haaa..." Sakura hanya mendesah panjang kecewa dengan sikap cuek Sasuke._' Tak kusangka dia benar-benar berhati dingin'_ batinnya. "Jika kau tak mau biar aku saja yang membantu Naruto" lanjutnya. Lalu dia melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya ditarik Sasuke.

"Bodoh... kau cari mati. He. Sakura!" ucapnya kesal.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Karena rasa kesal terhadap sikap Sasuke, dia jadi berani menatap tajam manik Onyx Sasuke dengan manik Emeraldnya"Aku bukan orang yang berhati dingin sepertimu Sasuke-kun, yang hanya bisa berdiam diri saat seseorang membutuhkan pertolongan" jawabnya masih menatap Onyx Sasuke.

Ctak... dahi Sasuke mengkerut matanya berkilat marah mendengar sindiran Sakura. Greep... ditariknya lagi pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kali ini lebih erat memegangnya. Sampai Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Onyxnya memandang tajam emerald Sakura "Sekali lagi kau bicara kubungkam mulutmu" ucapnya. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang seakan ingin copot dibuatnya.'Seraammm' batinnya menjerit takut. Keberanian yang muncul tiba-tiba hilang sekejab. Buru-buru Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu Sasuke melepas genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura.

_Sreeetttt_

Dikeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarungnya. "Peganglah" ucapnya seraya memberikan pedangnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengernyit. "Tck... cepat peganglah, pakailah pedang ini untuk melindungi dirimu saat aku tak berada disisimu" Sasuke menarik telapak tangan Sakura dan memindahkan pedangnya ke telapak tangannya dengan paksa.

"Eh...?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia masih tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang "Bodoh... Saku kuharap kau bisa menjaganya sebentar selama aku tak ada" perintahnya pada sosok kecil di bahu Sakura. Saku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke berlari menyusul Naruto membantu dua sosok tak dikenalnya.

"Heeeee...!" manik emeraldnya membulat, mulutnya menganga saat melihat Sasuke berlari dengan tangan kosong menyusul Naruto_.'Bodoh...! kenapa dia malah memberikan pedangnya padaku'_ gumamnya pelan yang tak sengaja didengar Hinata.

"Karena dia menghawatirkanmu Sakura-chan" ucap hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura masih belum mengerti.

Hinata tersenyum."Di dunia ini kita tidak bisa memastikan kapan musuh akan datang menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan kau dan aku tidak terlalu bisa berkelahi. Kurasa wajar jika Sasuke mencemaskan keadaanmu saat tak berada disampingnya" jelasnya. Sakura masih mencerna penjelasan Hinata.  
.1  
.2  
.3

"Heeeeee!" teriaknya kencang.

_Bluussssh_

Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

**"Intinya dia takut terjadi sesuatu padamu jika dia meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tck... kenapa otak cerdasmu tidak berfungsi disini sich, padahal Hinata pun menyadarinya"** ucap Saku frustasi.

_'Masa sich? Jadi dia mencemaskanku? ini sulit kupercaya. Orang sedingin Sasuke mencemaskan diriku?'_ Sakura membatin. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang berlari di depan matanya._'Aku sudah keterlaluan, bagaimana iniiii... apalagi dia pergi tanpa pedangnya. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?huwaaaa... kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya aku akan sangat merasa bersalah'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke kini berlari sejajar di samping Naruto.

"Hehehe. Aku tau pasti kau akan datang Teme" ucap Naruto seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cengiran rubah di wajahnya.

"Hn. Perhatikan langkahmu Dobe. Kuharap kau tidak membuatku susah nanti" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Kini manik shappirenya kembali menatap kedepan "Apa kau lupa kemampuan bertarungku Teme? kupastikan kalau aku pun tak butuh bantuanmu" jawabnya yakin dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Hn... kita harus bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" ucapnya. Lalu menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"Yeah" jawabnya semangat. Naruto pun menambahkan kecepatannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di hadapan segerombol sosok yang mereka anggap musuh itu. Ya. Menyerang 2 orang dengan beramai-ramai itu sudah membuktikan kalau 2 sosok yang terpojok itu bukanlah musuh mereka.

Melihat salah satu sosok yang bergerombol itu menyerangnya, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dari sarungnya. Naruto menajamkan tatapannya terhadap sosok dihadapannya. Yang benar saja, ternyata sosok mereka semua mayat hidup kecuali 2 sosok yang ingin mereka tolong. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menebas siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan lincahnya dia menghindari perlawanan dari lawannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri dengan gesit melompat menghindari panah yang melesat di depannya. Dia pun tak kalah lincah menghindari lawannya yang tiba-tiba menghunuskan pedang kearahnya.

Lalu Saat salah satu musuhnya mengarahkan pedang dari arah belakang, dengan lincahnya Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya lalu dipelintirnya. Akhirnya pedang musuhnya pun jatuh diatas tanah.

_Bruukk_

Sasuke lalu membanting tubuh musuhnya sampai menghantam tanah dengan keras. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil pedang musuhnya dan langsung menghunuskan pedang tepat dibagian dadanya.

_Wuusshhh_

Seonggok mayat hidup yang ditikam pedang oleh Sasuke tadi berubah menjadi butiran debu yang kini terbang dibawa angin. Kini Sasuke menebas satu persatu mayat hidup itu dengan pedang yang berada ditangannya. Sedangkan 2 sosok yang dilindunginya hanya diam membatu melihat dua pemuda yang menolongnya. Satu persatu mayat hidup itu mati dan menjadi debu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian tak tersisa lagi. Naruto kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Lalu sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka...

"Naruto... Sasuke" panggil gadis blonde yang diselamatkan oleh mereka. Karena sejak awal mereka serius bertarung melawan musuhnya sampai tak menyadari kalau 2 sosok yang dilindunginya ternyata mengenal mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Keduanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya"Ino...! Sai...! ternyata itu kalian?" ucap Naruto seraya mendekati keduanya. "Hei kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" ucapnya bingung. Ini membuat Naruto tak habis pikir. Setelah Sasuke. Sekarang teman dekat lainnya yang ia temui disini. Dia heran kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?.

"Akhhh... seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian padamu Naruto" cerca sang gadis blonde.

"Setahuku kalian sedang mengikuti lomba antar sekolah di Osaka bukan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Kau benar Sasuke" ucap Sai dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dia memang selalu tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa berada disini. ttebayo?" Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu... "

**"Ino dan Sai mengalami kecelakaan saat bus yang mereka tumpangi terperosok ke dalam jurang dengan ketinggian 25m sekitar 5 hari yang lalu di dunia nyata. Ada empat orang yang selamat termasuk mereka berdua"** Sosok kecil itu tiba-tiba berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan seenaknya menyela perkataan Ino.

Sakura dan Hinatapun berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Kini mereka berdua berdiri tepat dihadapan semuanya. Sebuah gambar terpapar jelas di udara. Semuanya terbelalak tak percaya saat 2 sosok lainnya terekam di sana.

Cairan bening menetes di kelopak lavender milik Hinata "Neji nii" ucapnya lirih. Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata yang kini menangisi kakaknya Neji yang berada di dalam bis yang sama dengan Ino dan Sai tumpangi.

"Jadi kalian juga satu bis dengan Tenten dan Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya" ucap Ino sendu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada panik.

"Entahlah. Saat kami membuka mata. Kami berdua sudah berada disini" jawab Sai.

Tangan Naruto mengepal menahan perasaan sedih yang menghinggapi hatinya. Melihat kakak dari kekasihnya dan juga teman dekatnya yang belum jelas nasibnya saat ini.

**"Ehem... mereka berdua masih hidup"** Saku menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya. **"Sama seperti Ino dan Sai. mereka berdua kini terdampar di dunia bayangan dalam keadaan kritis di dunia nyata. Tapi mereka tidak berada di desa ini. Mungkin di desa lainnya. Kita semua pun akan bertemu dengannya kelak. Karena mereka berdua salah satu teman seperjalanan kita"** ucapnya seraya menjelaskan.

"Hei... kau tidak berkata bohong kan Saku-chibi" Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga pada sosok kecil itu.

**"Tck... aku tau segalanya tentang dunia ini melebihi siapapun. Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuanku. Dan jangan menambahkan 'chibi' di akhir namaku"** jari telunjuknya diarahkan ke depan wajah naruto dengan tatapan marah. Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke,Sai dan Ino mereka semua bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Saku. Setidaknya masih ada harapan

_Clinggg_

Kalung Sakurapun bercahaya kembali. Begitu pula kalung milik Ino. Pandangan Ino langsung tertuju pada Sakura."Kau si pemegang kunci?" ucapnya terkejut.

Sebuah kristal berwarna coklat muncul dari kalung yang dipakai Ino. Dan langsung tertanam di kalung yang dipakai Sakura. Kini bulatan kecil yang berada di bandul sayap sebelah kanan yang sebelumnya berwarna putih kini berubah warna menjadi coklat.

"Uwaaahh... Ino ternyata kau memiliki kepingan jiwa ttebayo" Naruto langsung memeluk Ino saking senangnya. Namun deathglare dari Sai membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Anoo... bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kepingan jiwa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Entahlah, saat kami berada di sini kepingan jiwa itu sudah berada dikalungku. Kau tau, itu yang membuat kami susah. Bayangkan saat hari pertama sampai hari ini, selama 40 hari kami terus dikejar2 oleh para mayat hidup itu" Ino mendengus kesal.

"Saku bisa jelaskan pada kami. kenapa Ino bisa memiliki kepingan jiwa?" tanya Sakura pada sosok kecil.

**"Siapapun bisa memilikinya Sakura chan. Tak terkecuali orang yang sudah mati dan menjadi mayat hidup disini"** ucap sosok kecil yang mengambang di udara itu.**"Satu keping jiwa telah kita dapatkan. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan mencari keping jiwa selanjutnya"** lanjutnya .

Sakura menatap Sai dan Ino "Karena tujuan kita sama kalian berdua ikutlah dengan kami" ucapnya.

"Ah. terimakasih forehead?" ucap Ino pada Sakura.

Tanda segi empat tercetak di dahi Sakura "Tck. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Bukan forehead. Dasar pig" balas Sakura.

Kini giliran Ino yang kesal"Pig kau bilang?" Emerald dan Shappire saling menatap. Aura gelap terlihat dikeduanya.

"Sudahlah cantik jangan buat masalah dengan si jelek" ucap Sai menengahi gadisnya.

Namun emosi Sakura semaki bertambah meluap"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek hah! Dasar muka pucat" ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Sedangkan Sai tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Hanya senyum palsu menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto tertawa kaku melihat kedua temannya itu adu mulut dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan muka datarnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tck. berhenti berkelahi. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucapnya menengahi. Pandangan teralihkan pada Sakura"Hei...Kembalikan pedangku" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pedang pemberian Sasuke."Ini" ucapnya seraya mengembalikan pedangnya."Percuma kau memberikan pedangmu padaku. Toh, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya. Dan... terimakasih" ucapnya malu-malu.

Sekilas Sasuke menatap gadis bersurai pink dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya ."Hn... kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus belajar menggunakan pedang" ucapnya singkat dengan wajah yang kembali datar."Dan aku sendiri yang akan mengajarimu" lanjutnya seraya memasukkan kembali pedang kesarungnya.

Manik Emerald Sakura membulat"Heee!" teriaknya kaget.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Dan Itu semua akan membatu untuk mengurangi bebanku" ucapnya datar.

"Tapi Sasuke kun, aku sama sekali tak pintar berkelahi. Jadi kurasa tak perlu repot mengajari- ku" ucapnya tersendat karena Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Hn. tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menolak perintahku. Sakura" Onyxnya memandang intens manik Emeraldnya.

"Ba-baiklah" keringat dingin memenuhi wajahnya. Lalu akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Sasuke.

"Hn" seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak kemauan Uchiha.

Ino dan Sai mengernyit karena melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang menurutnya _'Aneh'_. Mereka berdua kenal betul siapa Sasuke. Dia tipe orang yang tidak mau bersusah payah ikut campur dalam masalah orang. Apalagi terlibat langsung dalam hal yang merepotkan.

_'Hanya demi gadis bersurai pink itu. Dia mau direpotkan. Sasuke jangan bilang kau menyukainya? Wah... ini menarik! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik pada seorang gadis'_ batin Ino. Lalu terkekeh pelan.

.

.

-000-

.

.

Brr brrrr brrrr  
Air hujan mengguyur Desa Ame ini setiap harinya. Awan hitam selalu menyelimuti langit diatasnya. Tidak ada sosok Matahari yang bersinar terang dipagi hari, Karena rinai hujan tak pernah berhenti jatuh dari langit yang gelap. Hanya ada kilatan petir dan suara gledek yang bergemuruh di sekitar Desa Ame.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas berjalanan di tengah hujan menggunakan mantel hujannya. Ditangan kanannya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat tumbuh-tumbuhan segar. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat seekor kucing menggigil kedinginan di tengah derasnya hujan. Lalu dipungutnya kucing kecil ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang kini gelap gulita. Tetesan rinai hujan jatuh menetes mengenai wajahnya.

"Sampai kapan aku akan terus disini?. Apakah aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat langit biru lagi" gumamnya lirih.

"Shikamaru. Kenapa kau malah diam di tengah hujan? Aku sudah lama menunggumu tau. Ayo cepat kita pulang kerumah" seorang wanita blonde. terdapat banyak kunciran dirambutnya menghampiri pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu dan menarik tangannya.

"Tck. Mendokusai " jawabnya malas.

Langkah Temari terhenti tiba-tiba ."Nee Shika Kuharap si pemegang kunci segera datang" gumamnya pelan.

Tangan Shikamaru terangkat memegang dagu sang gadis dan menatap matanya"Ya. aku juga berharap demikian" Cup. Dikecup bibir manis gadisnya. Mereka berdua berciuman di tengah derasnya hujan. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu kedatangan si pemegamg kunci. Dan membawa mereka melihat langit biru yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Serta membawa mereka kembali kedunianya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Terimakasih yang udah R&amp;R ..buat ranggagian67 terimakasih atas sarannya dan untuk pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chap depan . minna aku minta kritik dan saran lagi ya. ARIGATOU


	5. Chapter 4 - Kesalahpahaman

Author: Hani Yuya

Judul: Sakura's And Team Adventure

Rate: T

Pairing: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema, Saiino, Nejiten, Gaara, Uchiha Itachi, Sasori.

Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Au,Ah, Romance, Friendship.

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana DLDR

.

* * *

.

.

_Prank... Prank_

Suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu. Pemuda dengan helaian raven sedang berlatih tanding dengan pemuda berhelai kuning jabrik, gerakan gesit dan trampil pemuda raven itu dalam hal menangkis dan menyerang lawan latih tandingnya membuat gadis bersurai pink ini memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja.

Sakura duduk di depan pohon besar degan kedua tangan dipipi, siku lengannya yang bertumpu pada kedua dengkul kakinya. Hinata yang duduk di sebelah kanannya dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk kebelakang, Sedangkan Ino dan Sai berdiri menyender di pohon besar belakang Sakura.

Manik emeraldnya tak berkedip sedetikpun, sampai dia tak menyadari semua mata memandangnya aneh, bukan Sasuke dan Naruto yang mereka perhatikan, tapi gadis bersurai pink ini yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka bertiga sejak tadi. Karena mereka bertiga kenal betul siapa Sasuke kecuali Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang baru mengenal Sasuke di dunia bayangan ini dan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_Prankk..._

Pedang Naruto terlepas dari genggamannya dengan posisi Naruto jatuh tersungkur di tanah dan Sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di depan dada Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi kau kalah Dobe" Seringai puas Sasuke karena kemampuannya masih diatas Naruto, tak berubah sedikitpun meski mereka di dunia bayangan.

"Tch, kau hanya beruntung Teme, tadi aku sedikit lengah ttebayo" Naruto tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah kalah dari Sasuke."Selanjutnya aku pasti menang, ayo kita ulang sekali lagi" ucapnya.

Sasuke mendengus panjang"Kita sudah melakukannya 5 kali Dobe, dengan hasil yang sama. Aku yang selalu menang darimu" Sasuke mulai menjauh dari Naruto seraya memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya dan mengambil pedang milik Naruto. Lalu berjalan kearah Sakura yang masih tak bergeming memandang Sasuke. "Lagipula aku masih punya urusan dengan gadis pink ini"

_Sreettt_

Sasuke melemparkan pedang Naruto kepada Sakura. Dengan refkeks Sakura menangkapnya. Membuat jantungnya seakan mau copot takut pedang Naruto mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan Sasuke kun, seenaknya melempar pedang kearahku " sewot Sakura.

"Hn. Siapa suruh kau melamun,he? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu memperhatikan gerakanku dan Naruto!"

"Siapa bilang aku tak perhatikan? Sejak tadi aku memperhatikanmu kok!"

_Siiingggg... Bluusshh..._

_'Huwaaa... aku keceplosan'_ batinnya.

Sakura menyadari perkataannya yang memalukan. Wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Membuat semua temannya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian pemuda raven yang terkenal dingin dan tak mau direpotkan ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihan pedangnya" Sasuke menyeringai "Ikuti aku " perintahnya. Sasuke beranjak pergi. Namun Sakura masih diam ditempatnya. Melihat Sakura belum beranjak dari tempatnya Sasuke berbalik berjalan kearahnya dan...

_Sreettt_

"Hwaaaa... turunkan aku Sasuke kun"

Sasuke menggendong Sakura seperti memanggul beras di punggungnya. Sakura meronta-ronta namun tak dihiraukan Sasuke, dia tetap berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya yang memandang tak percaya atas tingkah laku Sasuke barusan. Naruto dan Ino yang paling heboh, mulut mereka menganga dengan bola matanya yang hampir copot.

"Hei,, Naruto. Apakah mereka berdua berpacaran?" tanya Ino yang mulai mengendalikan dirinya.

"Haha... entahlah, tapi kurasa mereka berdua saling menyukai" Naruto menggaruk-garuk wajahnya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau Sakura kurasa memang dia tertarik pada Sasuke, tak heran setiap gadis yang melihat ketampanannya akan jatuh hati padanya. Tapi tak kusangka Sasuke pun bisa jatuh hati pada gadis seperti Sakura. fufufu... ini sangat menarik" Ino menyeringai senang, karena dapat melihat tontonan menarik dari sahabat dinginnya itu. Sudah lama dia menantikan terjadinya hal ini.

.

.

.

-000-

.

.

"Kau harus ayunkan pedangmu dengan cepat, kalau tidak kau akan kalah cepat dari musuhmu" ucap Sasuke yang sedang melatih Sakura. Membuat Sakura menelan ludah berkali - kali. Disatu sisi takut akan perlakuan Sasuke yang melatihnya dengan keras, disisi lainnya mereka hanya berduaan. Ditambah lagi pemandangan alam yang sangat indah, menciptakan suasana yang romantis.

_Wuussshhh!_

"Upps, maaf Sasuke kun... ha -ha" Sakura menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal, karena pedang yang berada digenggamannya terlempar hampir mengenai wajah Sasuke saat dia mengayunkannya ke sisi kanan. Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Dia segera mengambil pedang milik Naruto yang tadi terlempar dari tangan Sakura.

"Tck, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kau harus memegang erat pedangnya" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membantunya menggenggam pedang dengan benar. Jari-jari Sasuke menekan jarinya menggenggam erat pedangnya.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di belakang Sakura masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tubuhnya menempel di punggung sang gadis, wajahnya yang dekat di telinganya membuat Sakura geli dan sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Meski Sasuke sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar padanya. Bahkan suara Sasuke terdengar menggoda di telinganya.

_'Kami sama, kalau begini terus jantungku bisa copot' _innernya.

.

.

"Kanan... kiri... depan... belakang" ucap Sakura seraya mengayunkan pedangnya. Perlahan Sakura sudah mulai bisa menggunakan pedang dengan baik.

_'Hn...tak kusangka dia bisa cepat belajar, gadis yang menarik'_ batin Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

_Hosh... Hosh... Hosh_

Bulir keringat membasahi wajah Sakura, nafasnya tampak terengah-engah. Dia berlatih dengan sangat keras tanpa istirahat. Sakura mulai serius berlatih, meski awalnya dia sempat canggung hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Tapi jika dia mulai serius, dalam waktu singkat dia bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah lelah Sakura menyuruhnya istirahat sejenak. "Sakura, kita istirahat dulu"

"Ehhh...?" Sakura mengelap keringatnya.

"Latihannya cukup untuk hari ini. Ayo kita kembali ketempat yang lain" perintahnya. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

Setelah istirahat setengah jam mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mencari kepingan jiwa lainnya.

"Hei,kemana perginya Saku chibi aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi, ttebayo" tanya Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling.

"Ahh... entahlah, sepertinya dia masuk ke dalam kalungku" jawab Sakura.

Ino melangkah mendekati Sakura yang berjalan di depannya "Hei forehead".

Sakura menoleh, wajahnya berubah kesal mendengar Ino memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'forehead'_. "Namaku Sakura, PIG" balas Sakura.

Perempatan siku tercetak di dahi Ino "Tch, padahal aku ingin memberitaumu semua tentang Sasuke di dunia nyata" Ino melirik reaksi Sakura dari sudut matanya.

Langkah Sakura berhenti sejenak, wajahnya refleks menengok ke arah Ino. Manik emeraldnya memandang manik shappire Ino penuh penasaran."Ceritakan padaku, Pig".

Ino menyeringai puas _'Kena kau, forehead. Fufufu'_ innernya tertawa licik. "Baiklah jika kau ingin tau tentangnya". Ino mulai bercerita "Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata ,Sai dan aku adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil kami pun selalu bersama. Sasuke dan Naruto pintar dalam berbagai macam jenis olahraga, mereka selalu bersaing siapa yang lebih hebat. Tapi Sasuke selalu menang melawan Naruto. Olahraga anggar, juudo, kendo, semua jenis ilmu beladiri mereka kuasai. Jadi tak heran jika Sasuke dan Naruto jago dalam hal bertarung. Apalagi leluhur mereka dahulu seorang Samurai, mungkin kemampuan mereka yang pandai dalam hal memainkan pedang itu menurun dari leluhurnya"

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar "Samurai?"

"Ya,, kau pasti aman jika berada disampingnya, forehead" ucap Ino menggoda. Membuat wajah sakura merona merah. "Kau beruntung Sasuke yang menjadi pasanganmu disini, kau tau... dia terkenal sebagai pangeran es di sekolah kami. Tak seorangpun wanita yang bisa mendekatinya. Kecuali dia" ucap Ino mendramanistir, wajahnya dibuat seolah terlihat sedih. Membuat Sakura menjadi penasaran.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia kekasihnya?" ucap Sakura dengan nada sedih.

Ino terdiam sejenak_ 'Nah ini saatnya'_ batinnya. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka sepasang kekasih" Ino menahan tawanya agar rencananya membohongi Sakura tidak ketahuan.

Manik Sakura membulat, jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mendengar Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih. Perasaan sedih menyelubungi hatinya, padahal Sasuke cinta pertamanya, dia harus menelan kekecewaan dan pertama kalinya patah hati. "Kalau boleh tau siapa namanya, pig" tanyanya menahan tangis.

"Namanya Uzumaki Karin, dia sepupu Naruto" ucap Ino.

"Karin kah?" gumamnya pelan. Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedih. Lalu berjalan di belakang punggung Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino menyeringai penuh arti. Sepertinya usahanya membohongi Sakura berhasil.

_'Tak kusangka Sakura gampang dibohongi, meski Karin mengejar Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menanggapinya. Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke. Jika kau nenyukai gadis pink ini. Kau pasti merasa kehilangan jika dia menjaga jarak padamu. Ini benar-benar menarik. Fufufu'_ Ino terkekeh geli melihat wajah sedih Sakura. Hinata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi, merasa ada yang aneh dengan keduanya. Hinata memandang curiga pada Ino .

Hinata menepuk pundak Ino "Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Ino chan" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Ino tersentak kaget "Kau membuatku kaget Hinata. Aku tak bicara apapun padanya". sangkal Ino.

"Kau bohong Ino! Kalau tidak kenapa wajah Sakura chan tiba-tiba terlihat sedih setelah bicara padamu" manik lavender Hinata menatap shappire Ino lekat.

"Sudahlah Hinata chan, aku hanya ingin mengetes si pangeran es itu sedikit. Hehe" jawabnya dengan cengiran diwajah cantiknya.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang, melihat tingkah usil sahabat wanita blondenya ini yang mirip dengan kekasihnya Naruto. Naruto dan Sai menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ttebayo?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang berwajah cemas. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Naruto" jawab Ino menggantikan Hinata.

Sakura masih memandang sedih punggung Sasuke, kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya. Seakan belum percaya semua perkataan Ino tentang Sasuke yang sudah mempunyai kekasih._ 'Bagaimana ini, hatiku sakit'_ lirihnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya menubruk punggungnya. Sasuke menoleh memandang raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih. Manik emerald Sakura menatap manik Onix Sasuke lekat, dia ingin menanyakan padanya _'Apakah wanita yang bernama Karin kekasihnya?'_ Namun suaranya tercekat di ujung tenggorokan, sulit sekali rasanya diungkapkan. Keduanya hanya diam saling memandang. Hingga Suara Sai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sasuke lihat" Sai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. "Di bawah tebing ini sepertinya terdapat sebuah Desa" ucapnya.

Sasuke berbalik melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sai, ia mendesah pelan"Ya,seperti yang kau lihat, Desa yang diselimuti awan hitam" ucap Sasuke menatap tajam.

"Hmm... kenapa hanya Desa itu yang diselimuti awan hitam? ttebayo" tanya Naruto heran mendekati kedua temannya.

"Hn,,mana kutau Dobe"

"Apakah kita harus kesana? tak bisakah ke Desa yang lainnya terlebih dahulu?" ucap Ino memandang malas Desa di hadapannya. Desa yang diguyur hujan itu sepertinya tak akan pernah reda. Dia malas jika harus berbasah basahan.

Manik lavender Hinata meneliti sekitarnya"Anoo... lihat hanya Desa itu yang terselimuti awan hitam dan diguyur hujan lebat, lihat beberapa puluh meter didepannya, sepertinya cuacanya cerah" Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Hn,, kalau begitu hanya Desa itu yang diguyur hujan?" asumsi Sasuke.

"Hei,hei... apakah itu Desa Ame(hujan)?" tebak Naruto.

"Yah, mungkin saja Naruto" ucap Sai dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sai langsung menatap Sakura."Sebaiknya kita tanya pada ahlinya. Bukan begitu jelek" ucap Sai datar.

Sakura hanya mendesah pelan tak mengambil pusing perkataan Sai yang masih memanggilnya 'Jelek'. Karena pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini.

"Maksudmu tanya pada Saku chan?" jawabnya. Dan Sai mengangguk "Sayangnya aku tak tau cara mengeluarkannya dari kalungku, selama ini dia yang seenaknya keluar masuk dari kalungku. Maaf" lanjutnya.

Semuanya nampak menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Apakah kalungmu tak menunjukkan adanya reaksi keberadaan kepingan jiwa di desa itu?" tanyanya. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Sasuke nampak berfikir, lalu lanjut bicara"Tapi segala kemungkinan selalu ada, Tak perlu buang waktu lagi! Kita harus mengunjungi desa itu" perintahnya. Lalu mulai melangkah menuruni tebing.

"Hei,, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati ketika melangkah. Tebing ini curam dan jalanannya hanya bisa dilalui seorang saja, kalau terpeleset mungkin kita bisa langsung ma..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_KYAAAAA_

"SAKURA CHAN!" teriak Naruto melihat Sakura yang terpeleset jatuh dari tebing tempat mereka bediri. Naruto tak sempat memegang tangannya.

Sontak semua mata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Manik Onyx Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya melihat Sakura yang terlempar ke bawah tebing dengan ketinggian lebih dari 200 m dari tanah.

"SAKURA" teriak Sasuke berlari mendekat dan ingin ikut melompat menyusul Sakura namun dapat dicegah oleh Sai. Ditarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tepi tebing.

"Bodoh! Kau mau mati Sasuke?" bentak Sai.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka pada Sai "Lepaskan! Aku harus menolongnya" ucap Sasuke panik. Sasuke menepis tangan Sai dan mencoba untuk melompat lagi, tapi...

_Buakkk_

Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke "Dinginkan kepalamu Sasuke!" bentak Naruto. "Kita pasti akan menolongnya, jangan bertindak ceroboh. Sakura adalah si pemegang kunci, ada Saku chibi yang akan melindunginya" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Ditarik kerah baju Naruto dan menatapnya marah"Aku yang menjadi pasangannya dalam perjalanan hidup dan matinya disini. Hanya aku yang bisa menyalurkan chakra kehidupan padanya. Jika dia tak ada di sampingku, dia pasti akan kesulitan. Karena kami saling membutuhkan, kurasa kau pun paham akan itu. DOBE" bentaknya. Lalu melepas kasar kerah Naruto. "Jadi kalian tak berhak menghalangiku!" ucapnya sinis. Lalu melompat kebawah tebing.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto"SIAL!" Naruto menggeram tertahan. Kakinya ditekuk bersimpuh, Pandangannya menatap bebatuan tempatnya berpijak, tangannya terkepal.

Hinata mendekati Naruto dan mengelus pundak kekasihnya untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saat melihat Sasuke ikut melompat menyusul Sakura.

_'Sa -su- ke... kauuuu! Menyukainyakan?'_ batinnya. Ino menatap kekasihnya, rasa menyesal menyelimuti hatinya"Sai kun, ini semua salahku karena membohongi Sakura. Aku bilang Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin di dunia nyata. Mungkin karena itu dia tak memperhatikan jalan lalu terjatuh. Bagaiman jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, Aku takut" cairan bening menetes dari manik shappire nya.

Meski terkejut atas pengakuan kekasihnya, Sai tetap tersenyum. Dia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya, dielus rambut blondenya"Semua akan baik-baik saja Cantik, tak perlu khawatir" ucapnya menenangkan.

Naruto berdiri "Tck, menyesalpun tak ada gunanya sekarang. Kita harus segera menolong mereka" ditatapnya Sai dan Ino. "Hinata chan jangan jauh-jauh dariku"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat "Sai, Ino ayo kita menyusul Teme dan Sakura!" perintah Naruto seraya berlari menuruni tebing dan disusul Ino dan Sai dibelakang.

.

.

.

-000-

.

.

Bbrrrr... brrr... brrrr

Hujan masih setia mengguyur Desa Ame(hujan). Seorang pemuda berambut Nanas tak sengaja menemukan seorang gadis berambut pink di samping tebing yang terbaring tak berdaya. Shikamaru mendongak keatas. "Mungkinkah dia jatuh dari atas?" Dihampirinya gadis itu, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat kalung yang dipakai gadis pink ini.

Pemuda ini mengulum senyum tipis "Akhirnya kami menemukan si pemegang kunci" gumamnya pelan. Dia segera mengecek denyut nadi sang gadis yang terluka parah dihadapannya. Meski lemah dia masih hidup. Digendong ala bridal style olehnya_ 'Gadis ini harus cepat ditangani'._ Dengan langkah besar Shikamaru membawa pulang Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumahnya, Temari terkejut saat Shikamaru membawa pulang seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kalung yang dipakai Temari mengeluarkan cahaya, sebuah kristal berwarna ungu muncul dari kalung yang dipakainya, lalu langsung tertanam pada kalung yang dipakai Sakura. Kini bulatan kecil yang berada di bandul sayap sebelah kiri yang sebelumnya berwarna putih kini berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"Dia... si pemegang kunci?" Shikamaru mengangguk "Cepat baringkan dia di kasur, kita harus cepat mengobatinya" Temari membuka daun pintu lebar dan menutupnya kembali saat Shikamaru masuk.

Temari membuka semua pakaian basah Sakura dan menggantinya dengan pakaian kering miliknya. Sedangkan Shikamaru sedang meracik obat untuk luka luar dan dalam Sakura. Temari sangat berhati-hati membuka pakaiannya karena Sakura mengalami patah tulang pada tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya. Temari segera mengobati tangan dan kaki Sakura yang patah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shikamaru yang datang membawa obat racikannya.

"Dia patah tulang... kemana pasangannya? Jika ada dia pasti gadis ini akan cepat pulih" ucap Temari yang sibuk membalut tangan Sakura yang patah dengan gips.

"Entahlah, aku tak melihat siapapun di sana, tck mendokusai"

Saat Temari dan Shikamaru sibuk mengobati Sakura. Sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari Sakura yang mulai sadar...

Perlahan manik emeraldnya terbuka."Auch..." rintihnya kesakitan saat ingin menggerakkan badannya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu nona" perintah Temari.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura yang melirik ruangan dengan sudut matanya.

"Kau berada dirumah kami" Temari kini sibuk membalut kaki kiri Sakura yang patah.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau minum obat yang kuracik dulu nona, karena chakra kehidupan mu sudah hampir berwarna merah" ucap Shikamaru yang membantu Sakura memposisikan dirinya duduk."Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" lanjutnya seraya membantu Sakura meminumkan obatnya.

Sakura terdiam, bulir keringat bercucuran diwajahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, wajahnya langsung pucat pasih ketika Shikamaru menanyai namanya. Manik emeraldnya menatap tajam Shikamaru, dengan nada lemah dan sedikit bergetar "Aku... tidak tau" ucapnya lirih.

Shikamaru terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sedangkan Temari langsung berhenti bergerak, matanya menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan kau hilang ingatan?" ucap temari penuh penekanan. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Ya,, sepertinya begitu" gumamnya pelan dengan penuh penyesalan, karena sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Brrrr bbrrr bbrrr

Hujan masih mengguyur desa ame (hujan ). Seorang pemuda berhelai Raven, dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret sejak tadi tak berhenti mencari sosok gadis bersurai pink yang beberapa menit lalu terjatuh dari tebing. Darah segarpun mengalir dari dahinya.

Dia menggeram tertahan karena sejak tadi tidak menemukan gadis pinknya. Padahal dia melompat tak lama saat Sakura terjatuh. Dia butuh istirahat untuk menetralisir chakra kehidupannya yang tinggal setengah ini. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk menyender pada pohon rindang yang besar, sehingga air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya terhalang pada daunnya dan menyisakan tetesan hujan.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Dipejamkan matanya guna mengingat sosok gadis pink yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya, mereka saling membutuhkan di dunia bayangan ini"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Sakura" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak Naruto,Hinata,Ino dan juga Sai sejak tadi masih terus berlari, sampai berulang kali hampir semua mencemaskan keberadaan Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang nampak sederhana, nampak seorang gadis pink yang terbaring lemah dikasur yang sedang berusaha keras mengingat jati dirinya. Namun hanya satu nama yang terus muncul di pikirannya.

"Sasuke" gumamnya pelan. "Siapa dia?" entah mengapa perasaan rindu dan sakit bercampur aduk dihatinya, ketika menyebut nama_ 'Sasuke'_. Disentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang saat terlintas sosok pemuda raven di benaknya "Apakah dia orang yang penting bagiku?". Sakura terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengenyahkan sosok pemuda Raven itu.

"Kuharap aku tak bertemu dengannya" cairan bening tiba-tiba menetes di kelopak matanya, entah mengapa perasaan kecewa mendominasi hatinya. Hanya satu keinginannya saat ini mengenyahkan sosok pemuda Raven yang terus menghantuinya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Terimakasih bagi silent reader yang membaca karyaku, jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak kalian disini. Akhir kata ARIGATOU


	6. Chapter 5 - Bimbang

Author: Hani Yuya

Judul: Sakura's And Team Adventure

Rate: T+

Pairing: sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, saiino, nejiten, gaara,uchiha itachi, sasori.

Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Au,Ah, Romance, Friendship.

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di

.

.

.

* * *

_Brrr... Brrr... Brrr_

Desa Ame(hujan) adalah salah satu desa tak berpenghuni. Langit biru dan Sang Surya pun tak pernah menampakkan sinarnya, karena terhalang awan pekat yang memenuhi langit. Hujan yang mengguyur desa tanpa henti, bagai tetesan air mata yang tidak akan pernah mengering.

Udara dingin yang menusuk sampai tulang sumsum selalu menyelimuti desa. Sehingga semua makhluk hidup yang pernah tinggal disini satu persatu mati. Karena di desa ini tak pernah ada kehangatan.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas sedang tertidur di kursi kayu panjang dekat pintu masuk. Temari yang tak sengaja melihat kekasihnya tertidur tanpa selimut segera mengambil persediaan selimut di kamar, lalu menyelimutinya.

Ketika ia ingin beranjak pergi sebuah tangan kekar mencegahnya, Temari menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru sudah membuka matanya. Pemuda berambut nanas itu mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk, lalu menyuruh Temari duduk disampingnya.

_Siingggg_

Keheningan melanda mereka, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, sampai Temari memutuskan memecahkan keheningan yang melanda dikeduanya. Temari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu." Ucapnya beranjak pergi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Temari membawa dua cangkir coklat panas, dan kembali duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Minumlah, untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu," Temari menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas pada kekasih nanasnya.

"Terimakasih."

Dilirik wanita blonde kuncir 4 disampingnya dengan sudut matanya, gadis itu sedang sibuk meniup secangkir coklat panas. Shikamaru mulai bicara.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis pink itu? Apakah dia sudah mengingat namanya?"

Temari menggeleng, "Kurasa belum." Ucapnya lirih.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, ditaruh coklat panas miliknya di atas meja, lalu memijit keningnya pelan.

"Jika gadis itu tidak ingat jati dirinya dan keberadaannya di dunia bayangan ini, kita akan tetap terjebak di desa ini dan tak akan pernah bisa keluar."

Temari menatap nanar cangkir yang berisi coklat panas ditangannya, iris jade nya meneteskan liquid bening dan jatuh menetes masuk ke dalam cangkirnya.

"Padahal, aku sudah lama menunggu si pemegang kunci dan ingin segera mencari Gaara di dunia ini. Mengajaknya pulang bersama kita... hiks" Temari mulai terisak.

Shikamaru melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak sang gadis, lalu menyenderkan kepala sang gadis didadanya.

"Tck, kau gadis yang kuat bukan? Jangan menangis, kita pasti menemukan Gaara dan mengajaknya pulang ke dunia kita."

Ya, Temari adalah gadis yang kuat, namun entah mengapa jika sudah menyangkut sang adik dia menjadi lemah dan sedikit cengeng.

"Bagaimana caranya agar gadis pink itu mengingat semuanya?" Temari melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dan menaruh cangkir miliknya di atas meja.

"Aku akan mencari pasangannya. Mungkin jika ada dia memudahkan gadis pink itu untuk mengingat jati dirinya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Kuharap begitu, karena hanya sang pemegang kunci yang bisa membawa kita menembus black hole dan keluar dari desa Ame ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat Temari yang mulai semangat kembali. Tangannya terulur mengelus helaian blondenya, "Meskipun merepotkan, aku pasti akan menemukan pasangan gadis pink itu. Kau tak perlu cemas."

"Ya, aku percaya padamu" Temari tersenyum, membuat Shikamaru merona tipis dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dia mencium Temari lembut sebelum pergi mencari pasangan gadis pink si pemegang kunci itu.

_Zrasshhh... zrassshhh..._

Naruto, Hinata, Sai dan Ino masih berlari menuruni tebing, akhirnya mereka sampai masuk ke perbatasan desa Ame. Pakaian yang mereka gunakan pun kini basah kuyup tersiram air hujan.

Suara langkah yang bersahutan terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka. Mereka mulai berteriak memanggil Sasuke dan jga Sakura.

**"TEME, DIMANA KAU!"**

**"FORHEAD, JAWAB KAMI!"**

**"SASUKE, JELEK, DIMANA KALIAN!"**

**"SAKURA CHAN, DIMANA KAU!"**

Naruto,Hinata, Ino dan Sai saling bersahutan berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke dan Sakura ditengah larinya.

_'Dimana kau Teme - Sakura chan, kami mencemaskan kalian.'_ Geram Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Karena bisingnya suara air hujan Sasuke masih tak bisa memastikan dari mana asal suara itu. Dia mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti insting dan pendengarannya di tengah hujan deras, dengan sebelah kaki yang diseret.

Pemuda raven ini mengalami patah tulang pada kakinya akibat tindakan nekatnya yang terjun dari atas tebing. Naruto mulai melihat siluet sosok pemuda melangkah mendekatinya, matanya membulat, ketika sosok pemuda itu semakin tampak jelas terlihat di manik shappirenya.

**"TEME?"**

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya, membuat Hinata sedikit terseret dibelakangnya.

"BAKA! Kau membuat kami cemas Teme" Naruto refleks memeluk sahabat ravennya.

Hinata,Ino dan Sai bernafas lega melihat Sasuke, setidaknya masih bertahan hidup, meski terdapat banyak luka gores disekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto erat, "Aku masih belum menemukan dia Dobe" Ucapnya lirih. Manik Onyxnya menatap kebawah sendu.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, manik shappirenya berkaca - kaca, "Sasuke, begitu khawatirnya kah dirimu padanya?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan perasaan sedih yang melanda dirinya. Karena tak biasanya sahabat ravennya ini begitu lemah dan hampir tenggelam dalam jurang keputus asaan. Naruto balik mencengkram pundak Sasuke, meyakinkan dirinya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, kupastikan kita akan menemukannya segera." Ucapnya yakin.

Membuat Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya. "Tch, kau yakin sekali Dobe?" Sasuke mendecih, berpura-pura bersikap acuh pada Naruto, padahal hatinya sedikit terhibur mendengar kalimat yang terlontarkan dari bibir sahabat rubahnya ini.

"Percayalah padaku ttebayo, Hehe" Naruto memamerkan cengiran rubahnya, dan membantu menopang tubuh Sasuke.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Sai mendekati keduanya. Lalu ikut menopang tubuh Sasuke.

Tak sengaja Hinata melihat siluet seorang bermantel jas hujan jalan menghampiri mereka.

"Anoo, Naruto kun. Lihat, ada seseorang yang mendekat" Hinata menunjuk ke arah sosok seorang yang belum jelas genrenya semakin mendekat.

Sai dan Ino sontak maju menjadi tameng Naruto ,Sasuke dan Hinata. Bersiap-siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mereka tak tau sosok di hadapannya ini lawan atau kawan.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, kini hanya berjarak satu meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Namun sosok itu tidak menunjukkan tindakan perlawanan pada mereka. Sosok seorang yang menggunakan mantel hujan itu mulai membuka tudung dikepalanya.

Sontak semua mata terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat jelas siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

**"HEE... SHIKAMARU!"** Teriak Naruto, teriakannya yang paling kencang diantara teman-temannya.

"Haaa... mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru pelan melihat keadaan salah satu orang yang dikenalnya terluka cukup parah.

"Shika, benarkah itu kau?" Ino memandang tak percaya pada pemuda nanas yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Haa, tak kusangka bertemu kalian disini" jawabnya datar, sebenarnya ia tak ingin melihat semua temannya terdampar di dunia bayangan sama sepertinya.

Ino langsung berlari memeluk erat Shikamaru, liquid bening menetes dari manik shappirenya yang indah. Lama-lama terdengar isak tangis yang memilukan keluar dari bibir ranum sang gadis.

Shikamaru membalas memeluk sang gadis, mengelus pelan pundaknya, guna menenangkan dirinya. Sai yang biasanya selalu memamerkan senyum palsunya, kini menatap datar pemandangan didepannya.

Pemuda pucat itu sedikit terluka hatinya melihat sang kekasih memeluk erat pemuda masa lalunya. Ya, Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang pernah memikat hati Ino di masa lalu. Sebelum Ino mengenal Sai.

"Hiks... aku selalu mengunjungimu dirumah sakit, berharap kau membuka matamu. Dasar pemalas, aku tau tidur adalah hobimu, tapi sudah setengah tahun kau tidak pernah membuka matamu, semenjak insiden itu."

"Hei, apakah sudah selama itu aku tertidur di dunia nyata?"

"Baka, kau membuat kami semua khawatir "

"Haa, sejak kejadian itu, saat aku membuka mata, disinilah aku terdampar. Bukan hanya aku Temari pun ada bersamaku. Kami pun selalu berusaha keluar dari sini Ino, tapi kami tak bisa keluar dari desa tanpa si pemegang kunci"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikamaru, "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Shikamaru menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari pipi Ino, "Kalian pun tak akan bisa keluar dari desa ini"

"Jelaskan pada kami Shikamaru!" Ucap Naruto mengintimidasi pemuda nanas itu.

"Desa ini dilapisi black hole di setiap perbatasannya, semua makhluk hidup maupun mayat hidup bisa masuk ke dalam desa ini. Namun jika sudah di dalam mereka tak bisa keluar, dan satu-satunya jalan menerobos black hole dengan bantuan kekuatan sang pemegang kunci" Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Berarti tanpa kekuatan si pemegang kunci kita tak bisa keluar dari desa?" Tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mengangguk, namun dia teringat gadis pink sang pemegang kunci yang kini ada dirumahnya, "Tapi aku menemukan seorang gadis bersurai pink terluka parah tepat di bawah tebing ini beberapa jam yang lalu, kurasa dia si pemegang kunci"

Manik Onyx Sasuke membulat, dia berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dengan kaki yang diseret, dicengkramnya baju pemuda nanas itu. "Bawa aku kerumahmu menemui gadis pink itu" Sasuke menatap tajam mata Shikamaru.

Pemuda nanas itu mengernyit, dia heran tak biasanya Sasuke yang terkenal dingin peduli dengan orang, terlebih lagi seorang gadis. Manik cokelatnya tak sengaja melihat kalung yang digunakan Sasuke.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Aku pun butuh bantuanmu Sasuke, kau pasangan sang pemegang kunci kan?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah jangan buang-buang waktu lagi" jalan di depan.

Naruto dan Sai kembali membantu menopang tubuh Sasuke. Hinata berjalan di samping Naruto. Dan Ino sejak tadi selalu menempel pada Shikamaru.

Kedekatan Ino dan Shikamaru membuat Sai menggeram kesal. Matanya memicing tajam menatap punggung Shikamaru, aura kemarahan mengelilingi tubuh Sai.

Tangannya mengepal sempurna saat ini, ingin rasanya menarik Ino menjauhi Shikamaru. Namun ditahannya, dia tak ingin cari ribut sekarang. Karena ada hal penting lainnya yang harus didahulukan.

Naruto menyadari perubahan emosi pada diri Sai yang sejak tadi menatap tak suka pada Ino yang terus menempel pada Shikamaru 'Semoga saja Sai tak mengamuk sekarang, kau sungguh tak peka Ino' batinnya merutuki sikap Ino sekarang. Lalu mendesah panjang.

Sesampainya di rumah Shikamaru, mereka langsung masuk kedalam. Temari pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat segerombolan orang yang sangat dikenalnya, dia segera memberikan baju ganti pada teman-temannya. Manik Onyx Sasuke tak berhenti mencari keberadaan gadis pink sejak tiba tadi, Ia nampak gelisah.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke. Memberitahukan dimana gadis pink nya berada. Pemuda nanas itu menunjuk salah satu kamar, sontak Sasuke langsung berjalan kesana.

_Kreeet_

Dibuka gagang pintu kamarnya, matanya membulat saat melihat keadaan sang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Tak beda jauh dengan Sakura saat manik emeraldnya bertubrukan dengan manik Onyx Sasuke, entah mengapa perasaannya kacau tak menentu.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan sebelah kaki dan tangan diperban. Ketika tepat dihadapan Sakura. Dia langsung memeluk erat gadis pink si pemegang kunci itu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Sakura"

Sasuke makin erat memeluk tubuh Sakura, tapi tak ada perlawanan dari gadis pink itu. Sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura yang tak seperti biasanya, seharusnya Sakura membalas pelukannya, bukan?

Ditatap matanya intens, namun Sakura mengelak. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Sakura menggeleng, "Jangan dekati aku, pergilah, kumohon!"

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sakura yang secara langsung mengusirnya. Sasuke mengangkat wajah sang gadis menghadap wajahnya, onyxnya menatap tajam manik emeraldnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, liquid bening menetes dari emeraldnya yang indah.

"Pergilah, kumohon... aku tak ingin mengingatmu lagi" Ucapnya lirih.

"Jelaskan, apa maksud perkataanmu itu!" Suara Sasuke meninggi, ia tak terima jika Sakura mengabaikan dirinya,"apa aku melakukan sesuatu kesalahan?"

Sakura diam dan lagi-lagi menggeleng. Sasuke mencengkram pundak Sakura kencang.

Sasuke mengernyit, dia benar-benar tak paham dengan sikap Sakura saat ini "Beritahu aku apa yang Sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Dia hilang ingatan" Sebuah suara menginterupsi tindakannya.

Sasuke sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya, terlihat Shikamaru berdiri diambang pintu kamar."Mungkin karena hantaman keras di bagian kepalanya,sehingga dia lupa ingatan." lanjutnya.

Sasuke memandang manik emerald Sakura tajam sekali lagi, hanya untuk memastikan "Benarkah kau hilang ingatan, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

_Braak_

Dipukul kencang pinggir ranjang Sakura._ "Brengsek!"_ Gumamnya pelan. Lalu dia menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan 'Dia Sasuke kun?' ucapnya dalam hati. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa nyaman dipelukan Sasuke. Untuk sementara dia ingin egois, meski dimulut berkata tidak, namun dihati dia ingin selalu dekat dengan pemuda raven ini. Sakura membalas memeluk Sasuke.

_'Kau kecewa Sasuke, karena tak bisa melindunginya kan?'_ Kuharap kau bisa segera mengembalikan ingatannya' Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Lalu pergi keluar,meninggalkan keduanya,yang masih berpelukan.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah baca. maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu_satu DLDR


	7. Chapter 6-Black Hole

Author: Hani Yuya

Judul: Sakura's And Team Adventure

Rate: T+

Pairing: sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, saiino, nejiten, gaara,uchiha itachi, sasori.

Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Au,Ah, Romance, Friendship.

Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana .don't like don't read.

Chap 7- Black Hole.

.

.

.

Siiinggggg

Semuanya diam membisu ketika mengetahui Sakura hilang ingatan. Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, namun Hinata mengusap lembut pundaknya,agar sedikit meredam kecemasan yang melanda pemuda kuning itu.

Sedangkan Ino tampak gelisah, ia merutuki sikap usilnya yang sepertinya sudah sedikit keterlaluan. Ia memeluk lengan kekar Sai erat, Sai yang melihat wajah pucat Ino meremas tangan wanita blonde itu lembut. Membuat sang empu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sendu sang kekasih.

"Tenangkan dirimu, ini bukan salahmu. Ini murni sebuah kecelakaan, kau tak perlu cemas, ada aku bukan? Aku selalu ada untukmu cantik." Sai tersenyum, namun kali ini senyum tulus yang ia perlihatkan di wajah pucatnya. Semua penuturan Sai membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

Ino mengangguk, "arigatou, Sai-kun." ucapnya pelan.

Shikamaru mendesah panjang. Ia berdiri bersandar mendekati bingkai jendela dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya, pandangannya menatap keluar jendela, mengamati rinai hujan yang tidak ada hentinya membasahi desa Ame semenjak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki disana.

Langit biru, sinar matahari pagi, burung yang berkicau merdu semuanya tak dapat ia lihat lagi di sini. Ia sedikit menyesal selama hidupnya tak pernah menikmati betapa indahnya langit biru, karena selama ini ia lebih suka tidur untuk menghabiskan waktunya .

Temari sejak tadi sibuk membuatkan cokelat panas untuk semua temannya, ia tau semua temannya pasti merasa kalut saat ini. Karena itu mungkin secangkir cokelat panas bisa membuat mereka sedikit tenang sekaligus menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang basah akibat terkena hujan.

Temari datang membawa 7 cangkir coklat panas dan di letakkan di atas meja satu-persatu.

"Kalian semua minumlah dulu, kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya dengan perlahan." ujarnya dengan suara lantang. Membuat semuanya menoleh dan menatap Temari dalam diam.

Kreeekk

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka di salah satu kamar terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka, sontak mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, ketika melihatnya keluar dari kamar Sakura dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Bagaimana Teme, apakah Sakura-chan sudah bisa mengingat semuanya?"tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "belum Dobe, bahkan dia masih belum bisa mengingat namanya sendiri." jawabnya lirih.

"Aarrghhh! Bagaimana ini ttebayo, sampai kapan ia akan hilang ingatan? Tak bisakah kau menyalurkan chakramu untuk memulihkan luka dan ingatannya Teme?" Desah Naruto. Naruto menautkan alis heran, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kecewa dan terluka.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, "kau tau, bahkan ia menghindariku." Onyxnya menatap sendu Naruto. Membuat pemuda blonde itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"EEHHH?" Teriaknya, lalu menjambak rambuknya frustasi "Kuso(sial )!"

'Uso(bohong)!' Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya.

'Dia benar-benar menghindari Sasuke?ini salahku, bagaimana ini?' Ia semakin menyalahkan dirinya atas musibah yang menimpa Sakura.

"Hei, mau kemana kau Sasuke?" Tegur Shikamaru ketika Sasuke berada di ambang pintu keluar.

"Hn, aku akan mencari tau sendiri cara agar kita bisa keluar dari desa ini." jawabnya datar.

"Setidaknya biar aku obati terlebih dahulu kaki kirimu yang patah Sasuke, atau keadaanmu akan semakin parah." tawar Temari.

"Hn, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tunggu Teme, jangan berbuat bodoh. Kita bisa bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin!" cegah Naruto, berdiri di depan Sasuke berusaha menghalangi langkahnya dan mencegahnya pergi.

"MINGGIR DOBE, JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!" ucapnya dingin penuh penekanan. Dengan langkah yang diseret, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruto yang diam mematung, lalu menerobos hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Membuat semua orang yang masih di dalam ruangan menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, hingga hilang di tengah derasnya hujan.

"Sasuke." lirih Naruto menatap sendu kepergian sahabatnya.

"Haa~ dasar keras kepala, mendokusai na~" desah Shikamaru.

.

.

.

. -0000-

.

.

"Sasuke-kun"

Gadis pink yang kini masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tempat tidur berukuran sedang itu terus mengumamkan nama pemuda raven yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

Wajah tampannya terus mengusik pikirannya, berulang kali ia memutar otak cerdasnya mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang harus ia ingat.

"Sakura-chan"

Sebuah suara merdu seorang wanita membuatnya terkesiap dan sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya menyipit berusaha mengingat siapa nama gadis cantik dengan iris lavender dan seorang gadis blonde dengan model ponityle dikuncir satu yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati gadis musim semi itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura-chan?" Hinata menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Aku sudah sedikit lebih baik... err~"

"Hinata, dan gadis disampingku ini Ino." sela Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata secara bergantian. Nyutt... tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut dan sakit, sontak Sakura meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Forehead, apa yang terjadi" ujar Ino panik.

"Biar kupanggilkan Temari dan Shikamaru untuk melihat kondisinya" dengan langkah besar Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

'Sasuke-kun mereka berdua temanmu kan?biarkan mereka berdua ikut dengan kita'

'Ah, terimakasih Sakura chan'

'Siapa dia? Apakah dia kekasihnya?'

'Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, Mereka sepasang kekasih. Namanya Uzumaki Karin, dia sepupu Naruto"

Berbagai macam peristiwa berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ino, menoleh kearahnya, bulir keringat membasahi wajah porselin nya.

Hosh... hosh

Nafasnya tampak terengah -engah,"a-pa-kah ki-ta per-nah ber-te-mu se-be-lum- nya?" tanyanya dengan nada tersendat -sendat menahan sakit dikepalanya.

Ino menatap lirih Sakura, "ya, bahkan kita ini teman seperjalanan." jawabnya.

Dahinya mengernyit, perlahan ia melepaskan cengkerannya dan mengatur nafarnya perlahan, "apa maksudmu dengan teman seperjalanan?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Akan kuceritakan dari awal... "

Ino mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura tentang keberadaan mereka di dunia bayangan ini, di dunia nyata, tentang dirinya yang terpilih sebagai pemegang kunci, tentang Saku- makhluk kecil berukuran mini yang memandu mereka mencari kepingan jiwa, juga tentang Sasuke, yang kini entah kemana keberadaannya.

Itu semua membuat Sakura membelakkan mata tak percaya,"Uso?" Lirihnya pelan.

"Ini semua salahku...hiks, maafkan aku forehead. Gara-gara aku berbohong kau jadi begini." mata seindah langit biru gadis blonde itu berkaca-kaca, cairan bening yang mengenang di kelopak matanya jatuh menetes mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sakura makin mengernyit heran, ia semakin tak mengerti apa yamg sebenarnya terjadi.

"Memangnya kau bohong tentang apa?"

"Aku membohongimu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Ka..."

BRAKK

Perkataan Ino terputus ketika mendengar suara keras dentuman pintu yang dibuka kasar, mereka berdua sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Terlihat Naruto, Hinata,Sai ,Shikamaru dan Temari berada di sana.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi?ttebayo." Teriak Naruto panik, ia langsung menghambur masuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan jidatnya di jidat lebar gadis musim semi itu. Membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

Pletak

Sai menjitak kepala Naruto, membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan,"kau jangan berlebihan Naruto," ujar Sai seraya menarik bajunya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Ck, dia tidak demam Naruto, tapi sakit kepala bodoh!" Cerca Shikamaru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Naruto. Namun pemuda rubah itu tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe, maaf...aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaannya."

"Ha~ mendokusai." dengus Shikamaru.

"Kalian...bisa tenang sedikit tidak!" amuk Temari dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan, serta memberikan deathglare mematikan kepada ketiga pemuda dihadapannya.

Memang gadis keturunan Sabaku ini terlihat menyeramkan jika marah. Bukan hanya Naruto dan Sai yang merasa ketakutan, tapi kekasihnya - Shikamaru pun tak dapat melawan ucapannya jika sudah marah.

'Semua wanita memang menyeramkan jika sudah marah' batin Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai bersamaan.

"Lebih baik kalian bertiga pergi mencari Sasuke dan membawanya pulang, kita pikirkan jalan keluar bersama-sama disini!" Perintah Temari.

"Sasuke- kemana dia?" sela Sakura.

Siiiiiiinggggg

Semua nampak bungkam, tak ada satupun yang memberikan jawaban. Semua nampak terlihat lesu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia tadi keluar, katanya ingin mencari cara agar kita semua bisa keluar dari desa ini, dasar bodoh, tidak ada yang bisa menembus black hole selain si pemegang kunci... ha~sejak dulu dia memang keras kepala." jawab Shikamaru memcahkan keheningan.

"Sepenting itukah kedudukan si pemegang kunci di dunia bayangan ini?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya" jawab Temari dan anggukan semuanya.

Sakura yang merasa dirinyalah yang harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua kekacauan ini memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Sasuke. Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya secara perlahan, meski rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya masih terasa menyakitkan.

"Bodoh! Mau kemana kau forehead?" ujar Ino panik.

"Sakura -chan." lirih Hinata.

Mereka sontak membantu Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad nya.

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke." ujarnya penuh keyakinan. Entah mengapa meski ia ingin menghindar dari pemuda raven itu, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang mengkhawatirkan sosok pemuda raven yang selalu memenuhi benaknya.

"EEHHH!"

Ucapannya membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu memekik kaget. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu... keadaanmu masih sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura!" ujar Temari, berusaha menahanya.

"Aku bisa segera sembuh jika pasanganku menyalurkan chakra kehidupannya padaku. Dan orang itu Sasuke bukan? Aku tak ingin jadi benalu, kalian membutuhkanku sebagai pemegang kunci, karena itu jalan satu-satunya untuk kembali kedunia nyata." gadis musim semi itu menjabarkan pengetahuan yang baru saja ia dengar dari Ino dengan sangat detail, membuat semuanya terperangah dan beranggapan jika ingatan Sakura sudah pulih.

"Ingatanmu sudah kem~" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura segera memotongnya.

"Belum," jawabnya, "aku pergi." Sakura berpamitan, lalu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang masih diam mematung di kamarnya.

"Hei, dia sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke?" ucap Sai.

"Ya, keras kepala." jawab Ino menimpali seraya memijit keningnya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita susul Sakura-chan, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya" gadis dengan manik lavender itu terlihat gelisah.

Semuanya mengangguk dan segera menyusul Sakura untuk mencari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Bbrrrrr... bbbbrrr

Di tengah hujan yang berangsur-angsur turun semakin deras, pemuda raven yang berjalan membelah hujan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah utara desa.

Sreet... sreet

Suara langkah kakinya yang diseret terdengar pelan tersamar lebatnya bunyi hujan yang turun jatuh menghantam tanah. Sasuke terus berjalan meski kaki kirinya berdenyut sejak tadi.

Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjadi pada kakinya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, karena kini sebuah jurang tanpa dasar berada tepat di depannya. Ia menggeram frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambut ravennya yang kini lepek karena hujan.

"Kuso(sial)!" geramnya dengan tangan yang dikepal.

Onyxnya berpendar melihat sekeliling."ck, apakah tidak ada jalan lain selain jurang?" decaknya kesal. Karena sejauh mata memandang hanya jurang tanpa dasar yang ia lihat.

Sasuke tampak putus asa, merasa dirinya sama sekali tak berguna. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang diselimuti awan hitam. Menutup kedua Onyxnya.

"Apakah aku sendiri tak bisa? Sesekali berguna untuk seseorang yang kini keberadaannya sangat berarti bagiku?" gumamnya pelan.

Suara gemercik hujan mengalun indah di telinganya, namun ia menyadari ada yang aneh disana. Onyxnya perlahan terbuka, Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dengan tangan yang terbuka seakan mengumpulkan rinai hujan di telapak tangannya.

Tatapan matanya tertuju pada jurang di hadapannya, kedua alisnya bertaut. Di dunia bayangan ini pendengarannya sangat tajam, bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara sampai ratusan radius km di depannya.

'Bunyi ini seperti genanagan air, apakah di bawah sana ada air yang menggenang? tapi apakah mungkin dibawah jurang terdapat sungai? Kali? Bahkan ... laut?che, jangan bercanda!' Sasuke tak mempercayai pikiran konyol yang terlintas di benaknya. Lagi-lagi ia menggeram frustasi, kini tertawa sinis.

"Tak mungkin jika di dunia nyata, tapi... jika di dunia bayangan, semua hal yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin" ujarnya seraya menatap tajam jurang didepannya.

.

.

.

"SASUKE"

Sebuah suara yang ia kenal betul siapa pemiliknya menginterupsi kegiatannya, Segera ia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Onyxnya membulat ketika mendapati Sakura berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Sakura!" ia berjalan mendekati gadis soft pink itu, "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, he" geramnya kesal.

Ketika ia ingin menarik tubuh gadis musim semi itu ke dalam pelukannya, sayangnya Sakura malah melangkah mundur. Gadis dengan helaian sewarna permen kapas itu menghindarinya.

Jleb...

Matanya membulat... hatinya sakit seperti tertusuk katana miliknya. Onyx dan emerald bertemu, namun Sakura segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping.

Sasuke mendecih, telapak tangannya mengepal, terlihat jelas Sakura menghindari tatapannya. Itu semua membuat ulu hatinya nyeri, entah mengapa ia merasa kehilangan. Ya, kehilangan Sakura yang dulu, gadis yang selalu berisik jika berada disampingnya.

Cling

Kalung milik Sakura bercahaya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru langit. Cahaya kebiruan pun muncul dari dasar jurang, kalung yang ia gunakan mengarah ke dalam jurang. Sasuke berjalan mendekati tepi jurang, diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

Ctarrr...

Muncul sebuah lingkaran raksasa berwarna hitam pekat dari dalam jurang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Lingkaran hitam besar itu bagai menyelimuti desa Ame. Itu semua membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terperangah tak percaya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, menahan nafasnya di tenggorokan. Ia berdecak kagum, "tak kusangka ternyata desa ini terkurung dalam lingkaran raksasa." ujarnya tak percaya.

"Black hole"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Shikamaru dan yang lainnya yang hanya berjarak 10 langkah di hadapannya.

"Jika kita ingin keluar dari sini, kita harus menghancurkan black hole yang menyelimuti desa ini." lanjut Temari.

"Tapi... bagaimana cara~"

Syuuuuuuttttt..

"Eh...kyaaaaaaa!"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, angin berhembus kencang kearahnya, angin itu menarik tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"SAKURA!" sontak Sasuke pun melompat menyusul Sakura yang jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Shikamaru,Temari, Ino,Sai, Naruto dan Hinata terbelalak tak percayaa.

"Ck, Sakura-Teme!" Naruto berlari mendekat, seperti dejavu. Ia melihat kembali kedua temannya jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Gruk...gruk...gruk

Tanah yang mereka injak sebagai pijakan berguncang kencang. Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto memeluk pasangannya masing-masing dengan erat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ttebayo?" geram Naruto frustasi.

Jurang yang menganga lebar tadi, tempat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke terjatuh ke dalamnya kini tertutup rapat, datar tampak seperti permukaan dan diatasnya tertutup oleh tanah. Semua terbelalak tak percaya, dan segera berlari mendekat.

Naruto duduk bersimpuh tepat di atas jurang yang kini menjadi permukaan, kedua tangannya terus menggali tanah merah yang lengket karena terkena hujan terus menerus.

"Sial-Sial-Sial!" ia terus menggeram frustasi, karena untuk kedua kalinya ia tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kedua temannya.

"TEME-SAKURA-CHAN" teriaknya kencang. Namun terdengar memilukan.

Shikamaru menengadahkan kepala menatap lingkaran hitam yang menyelimuti desa Ame.

'Kuharap mereka berdua bisa menghancurkan black hole saat kembali nanti' tangannya mengepal erat,' aku percaya padamu Sasuke, kalian berdua pasti akan kembali.' gumamnya yakin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto terus menggali, sampai-sampai kuku jarinya patah dan lecet. Meski rasa perih ia rasakan di telapak tangannya, Naruto tak berhenti menggali.

"Tck, bodoh ...sampai kapanpun kau menggali, takkan pernah mengembalikan mereka berdua disini. Sebaiknya kita pulang kerumah, aku percaya Sasuke bisa melindungi Sakura. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja." ujar Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto.

Hinata ikut bersimpuh di depan Naruto, menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekasih rubahnya itu agar menghentikan kegiatannya yang sia-sia.

"Hentikan!Naruto-kun, benar kata Shikamaru... sebaiknya kita pulang. Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja jika Sasuke berada disampingnya, begitu juga sebaliknya." ujar Hinata sendu, lalu memeluk kekasihnya.

"Aku tau kau sangat sedih karena tak sempat menolong mereka berdua, tapi bukan hanya kau yang sedih Naruto. Kami juga sedih karena mereka juga temanku." ujar Sai dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

Naruto mengangguk, dan beranjak berdiri. Mereka semua mulai berjalan menjauhi black hole. Namun Ino masih diam menatap sendu hamparan tanah yang sebelumnya adalalah jurang tanpa dasar, titik dimana Sakura dan Sasuke terjatuh dan hilang.

Sreett

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggang kecilnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Dikecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo cantik, yang lain sudah jauh berjalan di depan."

Ino menoleh, "Aku khawatir pada mereka Sai-kun." lirihnya.

"Aku tau, tapi tak ada yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang, kurasa Shikamaru akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya."

"Ya, kuharap kita bisa segera menolong mereka berdua." Ino mengangguk dan kini mulai berjalan mengikuti temannya di belakang.

'Semoga mereka baik-baik saja' doa mereka semua dalam hati.

.

.

.

Syuutttt... Kyaaaaaa

Teriak Sakura, ia takut, karena sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya kegelapan. Emeraldnya tertutup, karena posisi badannya yang kini terselungkup melayang menghadap daratan yang tak diketahui berapa jarak ketinggian jurang tanpa dasar tempat ia terjatuh ini. Tubuhnya melayang di udara terus meluncur kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke yang hanya berada beberapa centi diatasnya, dengan posisi kepala yang berada dibawah.

Sakura membuka emeraldnya,dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat pasih, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke... hiks a-ku ta-kut." isaknya terbata-bata.

Sasuke mendecih, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Sakura,"cepat pegang tanganku Sakura!" perintahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan berusaha menggapai tangan Sasuke. Sreet, dapat. Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, lalu memeluknya erat, seakan takut terlepas lagi.

"Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi Sakura." gumamnya pelan namun dapat jelas di dengar oleh gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura mendongak, seketika Onyx dan emerald mereka bertemu, keduanya saling bertatapan. Entah apa arti tatapan Sasuke padanya saat ini. Begitu pun dirinya, Sakura tak mengerti? saat ini dadanya berdebar tak menentu, ini aneh! Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya dan berontak ingin keluar dari perutnya ketika Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir merah bak buah cherry miliknya.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang punggung kepala Sakura, lalu menekannya guna memperdalam ciumannya. Digigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, membuat Sakura mengerang membuka lebar mulutnya.

Kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan Sasuke,lidahnya menerebos masuk ke dalam mulut sang gadis, mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya dan mengajak lidah tak bertulang milik gadis musim semi itu berdansa.

Anehnya Sakura pun tak berontak sedikitpun. Tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya melingkar di leher pemuda raven itu.

Cliingggg

Kini pemandangan disekitar mereka tidak lagi gelap, cahaya biru menyilaukan yang berasal dari kalung Sakura menyinari tubuh mereka, terbentuklah sebuah gelembung sabun besar yang menjadi tameng mereka. Menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dan berada di dalamnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari keanehan disekelilingnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua melayang diatas lautan biru.

Ia mendongak keatas, sontak ia menyipitkan matanya ketika sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam iris Onyxnya.

"Langit biru, lautan? Ck, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" geramnya.

Sakura pun berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya, ini berbanding terbalik dengan desa Ame yang tak hentinya diguyur hujan setiap harinya.

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya, ketika melihat indahnya langit biru dengan awan putih yang menghiasinya. Namun senyumnya pudar ketika Emeraldnya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Onyx Sasuke.

Sreettt

Wajahnya memerah, sontak ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke dan menjauhinya. Dadanya kembali berdebar ketika mengingat kejadian barusan, ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut. Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, ia merasakan dadanya bergejolak dan perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menyadari keanehan Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sendu, tanpa bicara 'kami-sama, apa yang terjadi pada diriku, perasaan aneh datang menghantuiku setiap kali menatap matanya' batinnya gelisah.

Lama mereka berpandangan, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, sepertinya gadis musim semi itu tak ingin terlalu lama bertatapan dengannya.

Sasuke mendesah panjang,"lihat, tak jauh dari tepi pantai itu terdapat sebuah villa yang cukup besar. Sebaiknya kita kesana, mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan kurasa kepingan jiwa lainnya berada di sana, dan kita bisa kembali ke desa Ame jika menemukan kepingan jiwa itu." ujarnya memecahkan keheningan.

Sakura menoleh, dan megalihkan pandangannya searah tatapan Sasuke,"Tapi Sasuke... bagaimana cara kita mendekat ke sana?" tanyanya.

Karena jarak posisi mereka berdiri saat ini dengan villa yang berada di depannya, mungkin sekitar 20km.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tentu saja... berenang."

"Eh?"

"Kurasa kaki dan tanganmu yang patah tadi sudah sembuh total, karena tadi aku sempat menyalurkan chakra kehidupanku padamu, lihat!" Sasuke menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Sakura yang kini berwarna biru, yang artinya chakra kehidupan miliknya penuh, "jadi tak masalah kan kalau kita berenang, Sakura."

Perkataan Sasuke mengingatkan kembali tentang pembicaraan Ino yang memberitahukannya tentang chakra kehidupan. Blusshhh...wajahnya kembali memerah dan kepulan asap keluar dari kepalanya ketika lagi-lagi adegan penyaluran chakra melalui bibir tadi kembali memenuhi benaknya.

Namun ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi sedih karena mungkin alasan Sasuke menciumnya hanya untuk menyalurkan chakra kehidupan padanya. Hei bukankah kau ingin menghindar dari pemuda raven itu Sakura? Lantas kenapa kau sedih, karena ciumannya itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai pasangan si pemegang kunci. heh!

Sreet

Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura erat,"bersiaplah Sakura!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan katananya dan menusuk lingkaran transparan seperti gelembung sabun itu.

Plok...

"Kyaaaaaa..."

Lingkaran transparan berbentuk gelembung sabung itu pecah. Sakura berteriak ketika tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lautan.

Byuuuurrr

Dengan segera Sasuke menarik Sakura ke atas menghirup oksigen.

"Uhuk..." Sepertinya Sakura menelan air cukup banyak, nafasnya terengah, jatungnya berdebar kencang. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakusnya.

"Kau bisa berenang kan,?"

Sakura mengangguk, tanpa buang waktu terlalu lama, mereka berdua berenang menuju tepi pantai. Lalu berjalan menghampiri villa yang hanya berjarak beberapa kilo meter dari tepi pantai.

Singggg

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan melihat keadaan di dalam!"perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian , Cling... lagi-lagi kalungnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kenapa dengan tubuhku?" rintih Sakura seraya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke cemas. Yang berbalik menghampiri Sakura karena mendengar rintihan dari sang gadis.

Kreekk

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, sontak mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan garis tegas di wajahnya berdiri mematung, ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke dihadapannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Memperhatikan Sasuke dan pemuda itu secara bergantian, mereka berdua mempunyai banyak kemiripan.

"Mirip" gumamnya pelan.

Onyx Sasuke membulat ketika melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya, nafasnya seakan tercekak di tenggorokan, ia kenal dengan pemuda tampan yang memiliki Onyx serupa dengannya,tidak...bahkan sangat mengenalnya.

Pemuda berambut panjang dikuncir satu itu tak kalah terkejutnya ketika melihat Sasuke. Ia mendesah panjang, dan menggeram frustasi. Manik Onyx yang serupa dengan Sasuke itu menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau juga ada disini Aniki!" ucap Sasuke dingin seraya menatap tajam Onyx kakaknya lekat, seakan ia mencari tau kenapa sang kakak pun berada di dunia bayangan ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian, otouto." ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'Jadi mereka kakak beradik? Pantas mirip, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh kakaknya ini, tapi apa? Aku tak mengerti? Andai aku tak hilang ingatan, mungkin aku akan segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya'

Sakura memandang penuh selidik kepada pemuda raven sebatas punggung itu. Merasa diperhatikan pemuda yang disebut 'Aniki' oleh Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau si pemegang kunci?" tanyanya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, terlihat ia menghela nafas lega "syukurlah" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda raven sebatas punggung itu berjalan mendekati Sakura, ia menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada yang sangat pelan, seperti alunan musik yang mengalun sedih, hanya Sakura yang dapat mendengarnya.

'Kuharap kau selalu menemaninya, karena setelah ini aku tak bisa menemaninya lagi' ucapnya pelan. Lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

Sakura yang tak mengerti maksud dibalik ucapan pemuda raven sebatas punggung itu terus memegangi dadanya yang kini terasa sesak. Entah kenapa cairan bening jatuh menetes melalui sudut matanya.

'Kami-sama, semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya'

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih yang udah baca karya lama bgt ngepost nya, dikarenakan kesibukan di duta. Arigatou minna


	8. Chapter 7 - Kehilangan

Author: Hani Yuya

Judul: Sakura's And Team Adventure

Rate: T+

Pairing: sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, saiino, nejiten, gaara,uchiha itachi, sasori.

Genre : Fantasi, Adventure, Au,Ah, Romance, Friendship. Warning: seperti biasa cerita ini jauh dr kata sempurna,Typo bertebaran di mana-mana .don't like don't read.

Chap 8 - Kehilangan

.

.

.

Siiiingggggg

Susana hening kini menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Kini mereka bertiga duduk saling berhadapan. Sakura yang duduk disamping Sasuke diam tak berkutik melihat Sasuke dan kakaknya saling melempar tatapan tanya dibenaknya masing-masing. Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sasuke kepada Itachi, begitu pula dengan Itachi.

Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan adiknya di dunia bayangan ini. Dunia paralel yang menentukan kehidupan seseorang di dunia nyata. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ingin sekali Itachi melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Sasuke adik kesayangannya.

Sakura mendesah pelan, membuat pemuda raven dikuncir satu itu mengalihkan atensinya menatap Sakura. Itachi memandang Sakura sendu, ia teringat akan hal yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidup. Suatu peristiwa yang membawa Sakura ikut serta di dalam permainan mempertaruhkan nyawa ini.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh membalas tatapan Itachi dengan ekspresi bingung, "apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, tidak...kita belum berkenalan bukan. Aku Uchiha Itachi kakak Sasuke. Salam kenal Sakura-chan."

"Eh? Kau tau namaku?" pekik Sakura kaget.

Bukan hanya Sakura, mata Sasuke memicing tajam menatap kakaknya. Darimana ia mengenal Sakura?apakah mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya? berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di benaknya.

Itachi yang di tatap oleh keduanya dengan tatapan menyelidik hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kau mirip dengan kakakmu Sakura, aku dan Sasori satu angkatan di Osaka universitas."

"Eh, kakak?Sasori? Apakah aku mempunyai seorang kakak?" Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke, "kau tau mengenai kakakku Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku juga tak tau jika kau mempunyai seorang kakak Sakura." jawabnya.

Itachi nampak bingung dengan keadaan Sakura yang tak mengenali kakaknya, "apa yang terjadi sehingga kau lupa dengan kakakmu Sakura-chan?" ujarnya penasaran.

"Dia hilang ingatan!" sela Sasuke dengan nada sendu.

Manik Onyx Itachi membulat,"APA!"Itachi nampak terkejut mendengarnya.

Tik... tik... tik

Jarum jam berdetak sangat cepat, langit yang tadinya masih cerah kini digantikan cahaya bulan. Cahaya senja masuk melalui celah jendela.

Sakura beranjak diri dan menghampiri jendela, ia mengerutkan alis heran. Menoleh ke arah jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 12 pm.

'Ini aneh sangat aneh! Aku tak salah lihat bukan?' Sakura mengusap matanya berulang kali.

"Di sini waktu berjalan 12 jam lebih cepat, kalau di dunia nyata sehari 24 jam. Namun disini hanya 12 jam." ujar Itachi tiba-tiba, seakan ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kita bicara lagi besok. Kalian pasti lelah bukan? Akan kusiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua." tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura dan Sasuke, Itachi langsung pergi. Membuat keduanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Tck, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan!" decak Sasuke kesal. Sasuke sangat mengenal Itachi, ia tau ada sesuatu yang sedang ia sembunyikan darinya saat ini. Sasuke memijit keningnya pelan.

Kenapa masalah selalu datang menghampirinya? Kesialan terus menerus datang silih berganti. Sejak kecelakaan yang ia alami dan terdampar di dunia bayangan, bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengusik pikirannya, teman-temannya dan kini bertemu dengan kakak yang ia nantikan kepulangannya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu mereka semua disini? Dunia yang menentukan hidup-matinya seseorang.

Memikirkan semua itu hampir membuatnya gila. Haa~ Sasuke kembali mendesah. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, Onyxnya mencari sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang tadi berdiri di depan jendela kini tak lagi disana.

Brakkk

Sasuke sontak beranjak dari duduknya, "Tck, kemana dia?lengah sedikit saja dia menghilang, sungguh membuatku repot," decaknya kesal seraya mencari Sakura.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk tadi, Itachi yang sudah membereskan kamar berdiri di balik tembok. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan adik bungsunya yang sedang duduk melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya.

Ia terkekeh pelan ketika Sasuke panik menyadari Sakura yang sudah hilang sejak tadi. Ya, Itachi pun tau bahwa Sakura pergi keluar rumah beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia membiarkan gadis musim semi itu keluar mungkin untuk menghirup udara segar pikirnya.

Clingg

Cahaya biru bersinar, Ia merogoh kantong celana, sebuah permata dengan cahaya biru bersinar terang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di belakang tembok, menggenggam batu permata itu.

"Ternyata benar mereka berdua yang kita lihat dulu. Mereka berdua adalah korban kecelakaan , kenapa mereka yang harus menanggung kecerobohan kita Sasori!" gumamnya lirih.

Liquid bening jatuh menetes dari sudut matanya, wajahnya tertunduk. Berbagai peristiwa awal kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan dia berada disini terus berputar-putar dibenaknya. Ya, awal kecelakaan yang melibatkan Sakura dan Sasuke di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Flasback ON*

"Aku akan mengantar temanku ke tokyo dulu Sasuke, setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah."

Klik

Itachi mematikan ponselnya setelah menelpon adik bungsunya Sasuke, jika dia akan pulang terlambat kerumah. Ia nampak tergesa-gesa memasukan seluruh barang bawaannya ke tas ransel miliknya.

Bulan ini memasuki musim dingin, salju turun dengan lebatnya, aura dingin yang menusuk membuat jari-jarinya serasa membeku. Ia mengambil sarung tangan di lemari pakaian dan memakainya.

"Hei, Itachi bukankah kau yang ingin berkunjung ke rumahku?" Seorang pemuda berwajah baby face melengos masuk ke kamarnya. Krek, lalu duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku Sasori?" delik Itachi.

"Kau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggumu bodoh! Berapa banyak barang yang kau bawa, sehingga sejak 2 jam yang lalu kau masih berkutat disini?" Sasori beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat isi tas Itachi, ia menaikkan alis heran ketika melihat sebuah bungkus kado berwarna pink yang cukup besar ada di dalamnya. Sontak Itachi menutupnya.

"Apa itu? Kado? Pink?" tanya pemuda baby face itu mendesak Itachi. Semburat merah tipis tercetak di pipi pemuda raven itu.

"Berisik!" elak Itachi seraya pergi ke luar meninggalkan Sasori.

"Oi tunggu Itachi, jangan-jangan itu kado untuk adikku? Kau tertarik padanya? Aku tak akan merestui kalian!" cercanya seraya melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya bodoh, dia seusia dengan adikku bukan?aku ingin mengenalkannya dengan Sasuke." ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh.

"Tch, Sasuke adik bungsumu? Aku tidak suka padanya, ia memiliki Onyx yang lebih dingin dibandingkan dirimu."

Brukk

"Auch, kenapa berhenti mendadak."

Itachi berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba sehingga Sasori menabrak tubuhnya. Itachi berdiri di tengah butiran salju, mendongakkan wajahnya melihat langit yang kini tertutupi awan putih. Butiran salju jatuh menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih, dingin terasa.

"Dingin... namun jika musim semi tiba salju pun akan mencair bukan?" ujarnya rancu, dan berhasil membuat Sasori menautkan alisnya dan memutar otaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hn, kau akan mengerti nanti, jika takdir mempertemukan mereka."Itachi melemparkan tas ransel miliknya ke tubuh Sasori, menyalakan mesin motornya, memakai helm dan naik keatasnya.

"Hei Itachi, kita naik motor kerumahku?"

"Hn, cepat naiklah." perintah Itachi.

Sasori hanya mendesah panjang dan menuruti perintah Itachi. Mereka berdua tak pernah tau takdir benang merah sudah terikat di setiap jari kelingking kedua adiknya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka di tengah dinginnya salju yang berujung maut. Itachi yang mengendarai motor cbr 250cc dengan kecepatan tinggi tak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis berambut soft pink melintas di depannya karena terhalang kabut.

Onyxnya membulat ketika menyadari siapa gadis yang ada di depannya. Refleks Itachi membelokkan stangnya ke kanan saat motornya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari gadis musim semi itu. Sasori melompat memeluk tubuh adiknya berusaha melindunginya,tubuh keduanya terpelanting menghantam aspal dan trotoar.

Sedangkan Itachi yang bermaksud menghindar malah berhadapan dengan sebuah motor yang melintas di depannya.

Brakkkk,brukkkkk.

Kecelakaan tak terelakan, mereka saling menghantam. Tubuh pemuda naas yang ia tabrak terseret motor beberapa meter di depannya sampai helm yang digunakan pemuda itu terlepas dan menampakkan sosok pemuda raven dengan model rambut mencuat kebelakang.

Itachi yang jatuh tak jauh dari pemuda itu terbelalak tak percaya. Liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya seiring mengalirnya darah segar dari kepalanya.

"Sa-su-ke!" gumamnya pelan tersendat. Ia berusaha menggapai adik bungsunya, menyeret tubuhnya mendekat dengan sisa tenaganya. Sedikit-demi sedikit tubuh Itachi semakin dekat dengan Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Keadaannya pun sangat menghawatirkan sama seperti Itachi. Darah segar pun banyak keluar dari kepalanya. Nyut...nyut...kepala Itachi berdenyut, sakit! Tentu saja. Namun ia tak peduli meski rasa sakit kini menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

Srettt... Itachi berhasil menggapai tangan Sasuke, segera ia mengecek denyut nadi di tangannya. Meski lemah namun masih berdetak. Ia bersyukur adiknya masih bernafas, 'bertahanlah Sasuke!' innernya menjerit frustasi. Tak sadarkah kau Itachi? Keadaanmu jauh lebih parah dibandingkan adikmu!

'Kenapa kau ada disini Sasuke?seharusnya kau tunggu aku di Osaka.' gumamnya lirih. Kepalanya semakin berat, seakan mati rasa, seluruh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menghilang tergantikan rasa kantuk yang sangat berat.

Itachi menutup matanya, mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya. Namun ia berharap Sasuke, Sasori dan Sakura bisa selamat dari kecelakaan maut ini. Dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit merasa lega.

Cliing

Cahaya terang menyilaukan menyerang penglihatannya ketika Onyxnya kembali terbuka, Ia pikir hidupnya sudah berakhir dan tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan adiknya lagi. Namun saat membuka mata ia terjaga di dunia yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Hamparan laut biru yang terbentang luas dan teriknya matahari kini tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Berulang kali ia mengusap matanya, ia heran. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah hamparan dinginnya tumpukan salju, namun kini pemandangan yang ia lihat berubah 180 derajat.

Tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya yang tadi terbentur keras, cairan merah pekat yang mengalir deras di kepalanya kini hilang tanpa bekas. Ia menarik helaian raven panjangnya frustasi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" lirihnya pelan. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Uchiha Itachi mengalami kecelakaan di dunia nyata tepat beberapa detik yang lalu."

Itachi menoleh, Onyxnya membulat ketika melihat sosok pemuda berwajah baby face dan sosok peri kecil sebesar telapak tangan terbang mengambang di udara. Wajahnya serupa dengan pemuda baby face disampingnya, Jari telunjuknya yang mungil terangkat keatas... clinggg...cahaya putih terpendar di udara sebuah gambar tersuguhkan, memutar kembali peristiwa kecelakaan yang belum lama terjadi.

Terlihat sosok dirinya, Sasori, Sasuke dan Sakura disana.

"Mereka berdua kini dalam keadaan kritis di dunia nyata. Kemungkinan besar mereka pun kini berada di dunia bayangan ini." jelas sosok kecil itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Dunia nyata? Dunia bayangan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan." ujar pemuda baby face yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Sasori, kenapa kau juga ada disini?"

"Dengar Itachi akan kujelaskan dengan singkat." ujarnya dengan wajah yang serius.

Sasori menjelaskan tentang dunia bayangan secara singkat dan itu sukses membuat Itachi terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya itu.

Bruuk... ia jatuh bersimpuh di atas hamparan pasir, kakinya lemas seakan tak bertulang. Wajahnya tertunduk, butiran air mata jatuh menetes membasahi butiran pasir. Tangannya meremas butiran pasir dengan erat.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Kita harus menyelematkan mereka berdua dari lingkaran maut Sasori!" lirih Itachi.

"Biar aku yang mencari mereka Itachi."

Clinnggggg

Kalung Sasori bercahaya, kalung berbentuk hati yang melingkar di lehernya mirip dengan kalung yang dipakai Sakura. Ya, itu adalah bukti jika Sasori juga salah satu pemegang kunci.

Cahaya biru terang berasal dari kalung yang ia pakai. Srett...ia melepas mutiara yang bercahaya biru itu, mencodongkan tubuhnya seraya meyerahkan kepingan jiwa itu pada Itachi.

"Ambillah... jika kau bertemu mereka berikan kepingan jiwa ini padanya." ujarnya lirih.

Itachi mengambilnya, "bagaimana denganmu?" ujarnya seraya beranjak diri.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang diriku Itachi. Aku justru mengkhawatirkan dirimu! Aku akan kembali jika sudah memastikan keselamatan mereka. Aku janji." ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "kau tak perlu sungkan padaku Sasori, ini semua salahku. Sudah seharusnya aku yang menanggung semua ini."

"Tch, ini sungguh tak adil! Kenapa hanya kau yang harus menanggungnya. KENAPA HANYA KAU YANG TAK SELAMAT DALAM KECELAKAAN ITU ITACHI." geram Sasori dengan suara lantang. Lolos sudah air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia muak, marah, murka. Kenapa takdir dengan kejamnya mempermainkan hidup mereka.

Onyx Itachi menyipit, meski getir menerima kenyataan ini, ia harus tetap tegar di depan sahabatnya. Puk, Itachi menepuk pundak Sasori pelan,"berjanjilah kau harus membawa serta adikku keluar dari sini, hanya kau satu-satunya harapan bagiku." Onyxnya menatap lekat hazel milik Sasori. Meremas bajunya kencang.

"Ya, a- aku janji." jawab Sasori dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Bbrrrrr... brrrrr

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah kini berubah gelap. Angin berhembus kencang. Tes...tes... rinai hujan turun dari awan yang kini tertutup kabut. Sebuah lubang yang cukup besar menganga di langit.

"Sasori, sudah waktunya." ujar sosok kecil yang kini duduk di pundak Sasori. Syutt... sebuah benang putih tak kasat mata keluar dari punggung Sasori dan menjulur menembus lubang di langit

"Sampai jumpa lagi Itachi."

Syuuutttt...tubuh Sasori terbang dan masuk dalam lingkaran hitam itu. Ketika sosok Sasori hilang,lubang hitam pun menutup kembali. Langit pun kembali cerah, matahari yang yang tadi tertutup awan hitam kini kembali bersinar.

. "Flassback Off" .

.

.

"Aku belum sempat mengenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Mungkin inilah yang membuatku tertahan di dunia ini. Keinginanku yang terakhir belum tercapai," Itachi menatap kembali kepingan jiwa yang ia pegang.

"Akhirnya keinginanku terpenuhi, akan kuberikan kepingan jiwa ini pada Sakura besok. Saat lingkaran hitam- black hole terbuka." ucapnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

*Sakura POV On*

Byuuuurrr...byurrr

Tap...tap...tap

Aku melangkah menyelusuri tepi laut, desiran ombak terdengar indah bagai alunan musik di telingaku. Sesekali kulihat bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang di langit malam, kuhirup udara malam yang dingin seakan menusuk tulangku.

Bruk

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas butiran pasir, bintang yang berhamburan di atas langit terlihat semakin indah. Dalam posisiku ini bintang seakan sangat dekat denganku, kuangkat tanganku untuk meraihnya, namun hanya udara kosong yang dapat kurasakan.

Meski terlihat dekat namun tak mungkin dapat kujangkau dengan tanganku. Sasuke! Entah kenapa dia begitu mengusik pikiranku. Meski tak ingat siapa dia, namun tak dapat dipungkiri aku selalu mencari sosoknya. Seperti bintang di langit, aku tak mungkin bisa menjangkaunya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku? Disisi lain aku pun tak ingin mengingatnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat dadaku sesak saat memikirkan dirinya. Haa~ aku mendesah panjang. Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku seakan ingin pecah.

Ditambah lagi Itachi- nii bilang aku memiliki seorang kakak 'Sasori', namanya terdengar tak asing di telingaku. Rasa rindu yang sangat kuat seakan menguar dari tubuhku. Meski tak dapat mengingatnya perasaanku mengatakan ia salah satu orang penting dalam hidupku.

Kapan aku bisa mengingat semuanya? Rasanya tubuh dan perasaanku lelah, sangat lelah.

"Hn, sedang apa kau disini Sakura?"

"He! Sasuke?"

Emeraldku membulat ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke tepat di depan wajahku. Onyxnya menatap Emeralku tajam.

"Tck, jika ingin pergi keluar setidaknya beritahu aku." ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Maaf." jawabku seraya memalingkan wajah ke samping.

Ia duduk disampingku, tatapannya menerawang jauh ke depan,"kita tak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di dunia ini, jadi tetaplah disampingku." ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

Deg, jantungku berdetak kencang, semburat merah tipis tergores di pipiku. 'Tetaplah disampingku' katanya? Ucapannya membuat hatiku tak menentu.

Sreet

Aku beranjak diri, sudah cukup! sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindarinya. Berada di dekatnya membuatku sesak. Aku berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kenapa tak menjawab Sakura?"

Aku diam tak bicara sedikitpun, kuremas baju tepat di depan dadaku. Meyakinkan diriku agar tetap tenang di depannya. Aku menoleh, "jangan terlalu baik padaku Sasuke! sikapmu itu membuatku sesak." ujarku lirih, lalu segera menjauh darinya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Namun tangan kekarnya menarik lenganku, lalu keduanya dilingkarkan di pinggangku.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku, "kenapa?kenapa kau menghindariku Sakura?" gumamnya lirih.

Aku diam seribu bahasa, jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal. Kami -sama apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa setiap kali dia menyentuhku seakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari-nari di perutku.

Tidak bisa! Aku harus melepaskan pelukannya. Aku meronta berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Namun itu semua sia-sia, semakin keras aku berusaha, Sasuke semakin erat memelukku.

Bruuk

Saking kerasnya aku berontak, aku terjatuh. Dia melindungiku dengan tubuhnya, kini aku berada diatasnya. Wajah kami sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Onyxnya menatap Emeraldku lekat.

Aku berusaha bangun, tapi dia malah membalikkan tubuhku berada di bawahnya. "lepaskan aku Sasuke!" ujarku lirih.

Cup...Emeraldku membulat ketika bibir dingin Sasuke menyentuh bibirku. Kenapa? Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku?

Plak, aku menampar pipinya, "ke-napa kau me-lakukan ini padaku Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini Sakura! karena kau menghindariku!" jawabnya lirih, matanya sedikit sayu.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia beranjak diri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menolak, tapi dia sedikit memaksa menarik tanganku.

"Jangan menolakku lagi Sakura, akhir-akhir ini sikapmu membuatku sedikit terluka."

"Apa arti diriku untukmu Sasuke? meski tak ingin mengingat tentangmu tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Ada sesuatu yang mendorong diriku untuk memastikan itu semua padamu." aku menatap Onyxnya lekat menuntut penjelasan darinya.

Dia mendesah panjang, "Hn, entahlah. Tapi kuharap jangan pernah menghindar dariku lagi!"

Hatiku berdesir ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Meski jawaban yang ia berikan membuat tanda tanya besar untukku. Tapi satu hal yang dapat kupastikan. Dia peduli padaku. Bibirku tertarik ke atas mataku menyipit aku tersenyum, tak bisa dipungkiri kini aku bahagia.

Dia terus menggenggam tanganku menuntunku berjalan. Kulihat punggung tegapnya dari belakang mengingatkanku akan satu hal. Memoriku akan dirinya seakan menari-nari di benakku. Tatapan dingin saat pertama kali bertemu, tatapan panik ketika melihatku sakit, tatapan terluka saat aku mengatakan tak mengenal dirinya, lalu entah apa arti tatapan matanya padaku barusan.

Cling... sebuah cahaya biru bersinar dari kalungku. Aku berhenti melangkah, membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran. Ingatanku yang telah hilang kini kembali, ya aku dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Siapa diriku, siapa Sasuke, kenapa kami berada di sini. Sekarang aku dapat mengingatnya kembali. Ini sulit kupercayai, tapi aku bersyukur bisa kembali mengingat semuanya.

Sasuke menoleh, Onyxnya menatapku lekat, itu semua membuat jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal. Kini tak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatiku, aku menyukainya meski dia menyukai orang lain. Aku hanya ingin jujur pada perasaanku sendiri Kuberanikan diri untuk membalas menatapnya.

"Sasuke-kun... suka. Aku menyukaimu."

Onyx Sasuke membulat, "Sasuke-kun katamu? Ingatanmu~" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Ya, ingatanku sudah kembali Sasuke-kun." jawabku seraya menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal dengan semburat merah tipis di pipiku.

Sreet, dia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya "syukurlah." ujarnya lega.

Aku membalas memeluknya. Hangat, pelukannya terasa hangat sampai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan perasaanku.

"Hei, kalian melupakanku?" sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup familiar menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Mataku terpendar mencari asal suara. Kulihat sosok peri kecil serupa dengan wajahku melayang di udara.

"SAKU?" teriak kami berdua berbarengan.

"Tck, kemana saja kau. Kau membuat kami kerepotan karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Perempatan siku tercetak jelas di dahi lebar Saku,"KAU PIKIR INI MAUKU! AKU TAK BISA KELUAR KALAU PEMILIKKU HILANG INGATAN, BODOH!" teriaknya nyaring tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menyuguhkan deathglare padanya.

"Kau bilang aku bodoh?" perempatan siku tercetak juga di dahi Sasuke, Onyx kelam Sasuke menatap Saku dengan tatapan mematikan, membuat Saku merinding ketakutan dan mengumpat di balik tubuhku,"Tch, asal kau tau! klan Uchiha tidak ada yang bodoh, mengerti!"

"Te-tenanglah Sasuke-kun," ucapku menenangkannya.

"Tch,menyebalkan." ujarnya, lalu meninggalkan kami berdua, membuatku terperangah tak percaya dengan sikapnya yang kembali menjadi dingin.

Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, 'apa-apaan ini,bukankah tadi sikapnya sangat lembut? Bahkan dia menciumku tadi, kenapa sekarang sifatnya kembali dingin?' ucapku dalam hati menggeran kesal.

Akhirnya kami kembali tanpa saling bicara. Acara makan malampun berakhir sepi, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang bersuara. Setelah makan malam kami beristirahat di kamar yang sudah disiapkan Itachi. Kamarku dan Sasuke saling bersebelahan.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas futon, "Saku kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Itachi- nii? aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali di dekatnya,"

Saku diam dan menghela nafasnya, ia terbang mendekati jendela kamar,"kau akan tau besok Sakura,"

Hanya itu yang yang terucap dari bibirnya membuatku penasaran apa arti perkataannya. Semoga bukan hal buruk yang akan terjadi besok, tapi sepertinya doaku tak akan terkabul saat ini. Perasaan gelisah terus menghantuiku dan kurasa itu bukanlah hal baik. Ya, mungkin sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi besok, karena dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku saat ini.

.

.

*Sakura POV Off *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura cepat bangun!" Saku sang peri kecil terus menepuk pipi Sakura yang terlelap tidur. Namun sang empu belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

Peri kecil itu terbang mengambil jam weker yang terletak di atas meja, mengatur jamnya agar mengeluarkan bunyi. Lalu menaruhnya tepat di samping kupingnya.

KRIINGGGG

Suara kencang jam weker berbunyi nyaring, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ujarnya panik.

Wuuushhhhh... brak-brak

Cuaca di luar sangat buruk, angin berhembus kencang, langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru kini gelap gulita, jendela kamar terbuka tertiup angin dan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

"Cepat keluar Sakura! Black hole terbuka, saatnya kita kembali ke desa ame."

"Black hole? Yang benar saja? Dimana Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia bersama Itachi di luar."

Gadis berambut soft pink itu segera berlari keluar ke tempat Itachi dan Sasuke berada. Cling...kalungnya kembali bersinar, bergerak dan menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

Kalung milik Sakura berhenti mengarah ke arah Itachi, cahaya biru terpendar dari tubuh Itachi. Sebuah permata biru berkilauan muncul dari balik bajunya.

"Kepingan jiwa?!" Ujar Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Itachi tersenyum, menghampiri Sakura dan mengulurkan kristal kepingan jiwa itu di depannya, "ambillah, sejak awal aku bermaksud menyerahkan ini padamu." ujar Itachi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, Sasuke terlihat sedih wajahnya tertunduk.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Sakura menerka-nerka.

Syuuut, kristal berwarna biru itu terbang dan langsung tertanam di kalung yang dipakai Sakura. Kini bulatan kecil yang berada di bandul sayap sebelah kanan yang sebelumnya berwarna putih kini berubah warna menjadi biru. Kini Sakura sudah berhasil mengumpulkan 3 kepingan jiwa, tinggal 2 lagi yang harus dia dapatkan.

CTAR...GLUDUK... GLUDUK...BRRRR

Angin masih berhembus kencang, ditambah kilatan petir yang berbunyi nyaring itu seperti membelah langit menjadi dua. Sebuah lubang menganga di tengah gelapnya langit saat ini. Rinai hujan pun menetes dari arah lubang itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat fenomena langka ini, angin yang bertiup semakin kencang mengombabg-ambing helaian soft pinknya.

"Pergilah!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Itachi, Onyxnya yang lembut menatap emeraldnya lekat.

"Kau akan ikut dengan kami kan Itachi-nii?"

Itachi menggeleng, "tidak, aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian." jawabnya tegas.

Sreet... Sasuke mencengkram kerah Itachi dengan kedua tangannya,"JANGAN BERCANDA ANIKI!" Onyx Sasuke menatap Itachi marah, "KAU AKAN IKUT DENGAN KAMI, KITA AKAN PERGI BERSAMA!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

Itachi tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, memegang tangan Sasuke lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajunya perlahan, jarinya terangkat dan menjentikkannya di dahi Sasuke, "aku tak bisa Sasuke, orang yang sudah mati tak bisa hidup kembali meski sang pemegang kunci berhasil mengumpulkan 5 kepingan jiwa bukan? sejak awal kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku sebagai mayat hidup, bukankah begitu Sa-su-ke."

"KUSO!"gigi Sasuke bergeletuk menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi tumpah dari kelopak matanya yang kelam. Sedangkan Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Saku... jadi ini maksudmu?" desis Sakura pelan. Saku yang terbang di depan Sakura mengangguk, jarik lentiknya diangkat ke atas dan menampilkan sebuah gambar.

"Uchiha Itachi salah satu korban yang ikut terlibat saat kau mengalami kecelakaan maut dulu. Bukan hanya Itachi... Haruno Sasori dan juga..." Saku menoleh menatap Sasuke, jari telunjuknya terarah padanya, "Uchiha Sasuke, kau pun ikut adil dalam kecelakaan itu." ucapnya.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih tangannya mengepal erat.

"Ni-niichan!" Emerald Sakura membulat, liquid bening lolos dari emeraldnya yang indah.

"Sasuke,kau dan juga Sasori...kalian selamat namun keadaan kalian krisis di dunia nyata. Tapi tidak untuk Itachi, hanya dia yang kehilangan nyawanya dan mati." lanjut Saku.

Siiingggg... hening... semua diam dan tak ada yang angkat bicara. Itachi mendesah panjang, sreet, ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang kau yang harus menjaga Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Kau yang harus menggantikan posisiku menjadi pewaris klan Uchiha dan terakhir... jaga dirimu baik-baik Sasuke, karena aku tak lagi bisa melindungimu jika terjadi hal buruk denganmu. Sikap dinginmu itu selalu menimbulkan masalah, cobalah berteman dengan yang lainnya juga Sasuke. Sikapmu itu membuatku tak tenang dan selalu menghawatirkanmu." ujar Itachi dengan nada sendu.

Sasuke meremas punggung Itachi kencang,"kumohon...jangan tinggalkan aku Aniki, aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu, Hanya kau yang cocok menjadi pewaris klan. Kumohon~"

PUK

Itachi mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke hadapan Sakura. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung kebelakang, namun refleks Sakura menangkapnya dari belakang.

Syuuuuu...

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya ketika tubuh Itachi kini tembus pandang dan semakin lama semakin memudar.

"TIDAK!ANIKI!" teriak Sasuke histeris, hilang sudah pertahanannya. Cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

Wuuusshhhh...

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang mengelilingi Sakura dan Sasuke. Tubuh mereka melayang di udara.

"Sakura tolong jaga Sasuke untukku." ujar Itachi lembut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ITACHI JANGAN BERCANDA, CEPAT ULURKAN TANGANMU!" Sasuke berusaha menggapai tangan Itachi namun hanya udara kosong yang ia dapatkan, tubuhnya lemas, kakinya seakan tak bertulang. Ia jatuh duduk bersimpuh.

Sakura dan Sasuke semakin tinggi melayang di udara, mereka terbang menuju lubang hitam yang menganga di tengah gelapnya langit yang seakan ikut bersedih. Tubuh Itachi semakin lama semakin memudar, seiring dengan menjauhnya Sasuke. Dari kejauhan Itachi melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

'Keinginanku sudah terpenuhi,selamat tinggal Sasuke -Sakura, semoga kalian bisa keluar dari dunia ini.' batin Itachi.

"ANIKIIII!" Sasuke menjerit histeris ketika tubuh Itachi menjadi debu dan hilang tertiup angin, ssyuuuut, mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang, otomatis pintu lubangpun tertutup rapat.

"AARRRGGHHH TIDAKK!" Sasuke menjerit pilu. Lelehen air mata deras mengalir dari matanya. Hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua di tempat yang gelap gulita ini, seakan langit pun ikut menangis.

Cling... kalung milik Sakura bersinar, kini tempat yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Sakura memandang nanar Sasuke, pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke selemah ini. Sreettt...ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Saku sosok kecil itu kembali masuk ke dalam kalung Sakura.

Tubuh mereka terus melayang Akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai kembali ke desa ame, mereka muncul dari permukaan jurang tempat mereka terjatuh dulu. Gruk..gruk...gruk... Jurang yang menganga pun kini tertutup kembali, menjadi permukaan tanah yang datar.

Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke di tengah derasnya hujan, air mata yang mengalir deras seakan tersapu oleh derasnya hujan.

Wuuushhhh

Lingkaran hitam besar yang menyelimuti desa ame hilang. Udara yang tadinya pengap kini terasa sejuk, bunga yang tadinya layu kini bermekaran. Angin berhembus menyapu permukaan kulit mereka berdua, udara semakin dingin sampai menusuk tulang sumsum. Namun mereka berdua tidak beranjak sama sekali dari sana.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke di dadanya, hatinya berdesir seakan turut hanyut merasakan pedihnya perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Ia pun mempunyai seorang kakak sama seperti Sasuke, ditinggalkan kakak kesayangannya untuk selama-lamanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Sakura merasa beruntung meski Sasori berada di dunia yang sama dengannya setidaknya dia masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Perbatasan desa Hi.

Angin musim semi menerbangkan bunga Sakura yang kini sedang mekar dan jatuh berguguran. Seorang pemuda dengan helaian rambut merah berwajah baby face duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Punggungnya bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya, tangannya terulur ke depan menangkap bunga Sakura yang jatuh berguguran.

Manik hazelnya menatap sendu bunga yang kini ada di telapak tangannya,"Sakura." ia menggumamkan sebuah nama serupa dengan bunga musim semi itu. Ya, nama sang adik kesayangannya.

Tap...tap... tap...

Terdengar suara langkah orang mendekat, seorang pemuda berhelai silver di sisir kebelakang berdiri tepat di depan Sasori dengan kedua tangannya di lipat di dada dan seorang pemuda berhelai kuning blonde panjang dikuncir satu berdiri di samping Sasori.

"Oi, Sasori demi dewa jashin sampai kapan kau mau duduk disana, heh!" ujar pemuda silver disisir kebelakang.

"Hei, sebelum pergi belikan aku bubuk mesiu. Aku butuh bubuk itu untuk merakit bom berukuran mini." ujar pemuda blonde itu.

"Oi,oi...kau mau mengahabiskan seluruh persediaan uang kita untuk kepentinganmu itu,heh!"

"Tck, aku membuat senjata untuk melindungi kita dari kejaran mayat hidup itu juga bodoh!"

"Kau bilang apa? Bodoh! Kurang ajar."

"Kemari kau penganut ajaran sesat."

Kedua pemuda itu saling beradu mulut dan berujung perkelahian. Sasori hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kedua teman seperjalanannya yang kini sedang baku hantam, ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari sejak memutuskan mengajak mereka berdua ikut serta dalam perjalanannya.

Sasori beranjak diri, manik hazelnya terpendar mencari sosok seorang pemuda yang tak hadir diantara mereka.

"Hidan-Deidara dimana Gaara?" tanya Sasori kepada kedua rekan timnya.

Sontak mereka berdua menoleh,"mana kami tau kemana bocah sombong itu pergi!" ujar keduanya secara bersamaan.

Sasori memijit jidatnya pelan, "anak itu selalu membuatku susah," keluhnya. Ia berjalan melewati kedua rekannya.

"Oi, mau kemana kau Sasori?" tanya Hidan menautkan alis.

"Kembali ke desa mencari anak itu, jika ketemu nanti akan kurubah tubuhnya menjadi tubuh boneka." ujarnya kesal tanpa menoleh.

Deidara menyeringai, ia segera berlari ke arah Sasori, "Sasori belikan aku bubuk mesiu, un." ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Sasori memandang malas Deidara.

"Dasar maniak bom." ujar Hidan yang berjalan di belakang Sasori dan Deidara.

Sebuah roda takdir kini berputar pelan, sang penguasa menulis kisah mereka di atas selembar kertas kosong. Seakan sudah ditetapkan sejak awal tentang takdir kejam yang akan mempermainkan perasaan kedua belah pihak dalam jurang keputusaan, hilangnya rasa kepercayaan, simpati dan cinta.

.

TBC dengan gajenya. T^T Chap ini udah kubuat lama dan baru ku post. Tadinya mau ada yg ku edit tapi ga jd. Chap ini melenceng jauh dari plot awal...mungkin gara2 hiatus kelmaan. Sankyu~ yg udah baca karya gajeku. ^^


End file.
